


One Day at a Time

by SkyDether



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Some Humor, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 34,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: ===================[ UPDATED 12-26-2017 ]===================Ward's gone missing for a few days.  Danny conducts a welfare check.





	1. It's Danny!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic. It's a work in progress with short chapters. Please remember Kudos if you feel so inclined. I would appreciate any advice but please be kind. (a total rhyme!) ;^P

_Why can’t I control my mouth sometimes? This temper is a curse._ Thought Danny to himself as he drove his red sports car way too fast into Manhattan. Danny checked his phone at a red light – 34 messages  & calls in 2 days – not a single response. _Well, it could just be me._

Danny called the office:  
**Danny: “Megan!”**  
**Megan: “Hello Mr. Rand. I’ve been trying to contact Mr. Meachum since yesterday – just like you asked. I’m so sorry I haven’t heard from him.”**  
**Danny: “Please, it’s Danny, remember.”**  
**Megan: “Yes, Danny”** she said with a hint of a smile.  
**Danny: "Ok, thanks, let me know immediately if you hear anything. I probably won’t make it in today.”**  
**Megan: "Of course, Mr. Rand”** she said and hung up.  
**“It’s DANNY!”** he yelled to no one.  
**“Let’s go Richie Rich!”** a truck driver yelled from behind him.  


Danny felt his ears getting hot, he gripped the steering wheel – _if only I had time to meditate._ He jammed his foot down on the gas and didn’t stop til he got to Ward’s building. Danny pulled into the parking level and jumped out. He threw his keys and $100 bill (Hogarth had only given him hundreds) to the attendant.

**“Thanks Mr. Rand! She’ll be well taken care of”** said the attendant. Danny paused and looked down at the man, who smelled like Cheetos.

 **“It’s Danny – got it?”** he said with a glare and stalked off to the door.  


Danny stood in the elevator and tried to release the tension in his neck. _Don’t lose it man. If he doesn’t want to see me, that’s fine. But I have every right to make sure Ward’s ok. I’ve lost too many people in my life and caused too much pain. I’ll just check that he’s ok and go._


	2. Penthouse

Danny stood in the plush and gleaming elevator. He was dressed in a white button down shirt, tight black jeans and tan Pumas. Using his security pass, he stepped out into the penthouse lobby. He rushed to Ward’s door and suddenly felt nervous. He fished his phone out of his pocket and checked for any hint of Ward responding to anything. Nothing. Danny frowned and felt intense heat behind his eyeballs.

_Ok, just chill. You don’t want to scare Ward or piss him off even more. Just a wellness check and I’m gone._ Danny rang the doorbell, nothing. He started to bang on the door with his fist, nothing.

**“Ward! It’s me. Please open the door!”** His pounding became more and more violent.  
**“Fine, if you don’t want to open the door, at least tell me you’re ok. We’ve been calling you for days!”**  
Nothing. Danny’s anger gave way to intense worry now.  
**“Ok, if you don’t answer me. I’m coming in!”** he yelled.

Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the energy and intense emotions swirling inside of his chest. In a moment he felt his arm tingle and grow very hot. There was a light glow seeping between his fingers. He grasped the brass handle of the door and violently twisted his forearm. The handle broke free from the door and Danny kicked it in.

**“Ward! Ward! Answer me!”** Danny yelled as he stepped into the normally stunning penthouse. His eyebrows came together in concern when saw the disarray of Ward’s home. Lamps were broken and strewn across the floor. The ridiculously huge tv was smashed. Shelves were knocked over and there was broken glass on the kitchen floor. 

_Oh no! Someone’s ransacked the place! The Hand? Harold? Gao? The Triads? Board members at Rand?_ Danny ran through the ever growing list of his enemies.

Danny’s body naturally started to respond to the threat. His pulse quickened, his breathing became deeper, his muscles tensed and all of his senses sharpened. He made his way further into the apartment and continued to call for Ward, ready to be jumped at any moment. He sensed a light breeze coming from across the room and moved quickly to the balcony. The door was open and red curtains billowed. Danny’s heart sank when he saw the overturned chairs and table out there. He leaned over the railing but could barely see a thing. When Danny stood up, he wiped a tear from his cheek.

_C’mon! Get a grip!_ He yelled at himself in his head. Danny went back inside, and suddenly realized he could hear running water coming from the master bathroom. **“Ward!”**

He sprinted to the bathroom and kicked open that door, even though it was partially open. Danny gasped at the sight inside. The brass doorknob he forgot he was holding fell from his hand with a loud clang.


	3. Bathroom

Ward’s bathroom was a modern wonder to Danny who spent the last 15 years either bathing in a freezing stream or in a dirty bucket. The shower was a huge glass box with an excessive amount of showerheads. It was there that he finally found Ward.

Ward lay curled up on the floor of the shower, shivering. Danny could see blood in the water swirling around his beautiful, nude body. He rushed to the shower and knelt down, water running down his face and soaking his white shirt and unruly curly blonde hair.

 **“Ward? Please be ok”** Danny whispered as he placed his hand on the brunette’s chest and felt a strong but erratic heartbeat. Gingerly he turned Ward’s head in his lap, checking for any injuries. A trickle of blood ran down Ward’s chin from his lip. Danny could see now that it was bruised and swollen. Danny picked up the unconscious man and gently carried him to the bed.

He lay his childhood friend down on top of the pale blue, luxurious, Egyptian cotton sheets. There he continued his examination of Ward’s still shivering body. Danny sat on the edge of the bed and carefully ran his hands over the man’s neck, shoulders, back and chest. _Just a few bruises_ Danny thought as he sighed in relief. He then moved on to the rest of Ward’s body: biceps, forearms, hands, hips and thighs. Danny had to make an effort to restrain himself, as he began to blush. Quickly he pulled a blanket (the softest Danny could ever remember touching) over Ward and stood up.


	4. Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Ward sleep together.

Danny looked around the bedroom and saw that it was also a wreck. What could have happened? He grabbed a glass from the bedside table and returned to the bathroom. He filled the glass with water and figured out how to turn off the shower. Then he noticed what looked like little pieces of paper on the floor around the commode. 

_Gao_ he thought as he stared at the wingless dragon stamped on one of the papers. The papers were all empty, clearly Ward had tried to get rid of it all. _But why would The Hand break in and force Ward to do drugs?_ He got rid of the wrappers, grabbed the water and went back to the bed. As Danny placed the glass back on the table, he looked down at his suffering friend. He was lost in his thoughts when Ward, still unconscious, suddenly cried out:

**“No no no! Stop it! No!”**

Danny felt helpless as he watched his old friend thrashing and writhing around in pain as the blanket went flying. Danny quickly tore off his wet clothes. He paused a moment, when he remembered that he never quite got used to underwear and almost never wore the restrictive things. He picked up the soft blanket and moved to get under it with Ward. Danny pulled Ward into a spooning position and held onto him tightly, trying to ease the trembling. Ward kicked and tried to elbow the blonde, but Danny just threw his leg over him and held him as still as he could manage.

 **“It’s going to be ok. Stay with me baby.”** Danny whispered into Ward’s silky, dark hair. Danny buried his nose into Ward’s hair, closed his eyes and breathed his scent in deeply. His eyes still closed, he repeated a Buddhist prayer/mantra that helped to get him through some of the toughest, lonliest times back in K’un-Lun.

 _Sky is free._  
_Ocean is blissful._  
_Trees are divine._  
_Rocks are enlightened._  
_So are we._

Exhausted, Danny drifted off to sleep.


	5. Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward freaks out.

_So hot! I can’t breathe!_ Ward thought as he started to wake from his fretful sleep. _Oh no! I am in the nuthouse again! I can’t stand the straps again – I’ll go crazy for real._ He started to panic, opened his eyes and bucked to get free from the straps. 

Danny awoke to a kick in the shin. Instinctively, he moved to pin down the source of the blow. Ward let out a yelp and violently thrashed his head around. His forehead bashed into Danny’s chin.

**“What the hell!”** Ward shouted.  
**“Whoa whoa – Ward – calm down – it’s just me. You’re safe now”** said Danny. Their noses were almost touching. It took a lot of concentration for Danny to resist the urge to press his lips onto Ward’s bruised mouth.  
**“Get off me you freak! What are you doing?”**

Ward struggled uselessly against the blonde on top of him. _Why is he so goddamn strong!_ thought a helpless Ward. Realizing his friend's distress, Danny released him and rolled off of him. Ward lay there breathing heavily for a moment. Sweat was rolling down his face and blurring his vision. He bolted out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. He knelt before the commode and started to dry heave.


	6. Back to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward blows on Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not certain where this story is going but it sure is fun to write.

Ward's nude body was wracked with pain as he knelt in his fabulous bathroom. His beautiful green eyes were completely bloodshot and his unruly dark hair was slick with sweat.

 _Was Danny just on top of me naked? No way, I must be hallucinating or having a nightmare!_ he thought. Just then a sharp pain in his stomach caused him to collapse and curl up on the floor. He moaned loudly and struggled to get up. _I have to get out of here!_

 **Danny: Ward! Be careful! You might have a concussion -I've had quite a few of those and they can be very dangerous.** Danny shouted from the bedroom. He slid his black jeans on and went to check on Ward. He was barefoot and bare chested. Danny grabbed one of the white robes hanging on Ward's door, noting how incredibly soft it was. He moved to cover his suffering friend.

 **Danny: Just come back to bed now. Your system is totally empty.**  
**Ward: Back to bed?! How did you even get in here?**  
**Danny: I can be quite resourceful when it comes to protecting my friends. I'm just so happy you're ok.** said Danny with a smile.  
**Ward: Wha...**

Just then Danny hoisted up the slightly taller man and Ward let him drag him back to the bed. Danny gave Ward the water and moved to sit beside him. Ward was too exhausted to even try and figure any of this out right now. He tilted his head back and downed the water in one gulp. He tried to take a deep breath but his nose started to run. Danny frowned and moved to get the tissue box off of the side table. Danny grabbed a wad of tissues from the gleaming silver box and held it up to Ward's face.

Ward didn't know what to think and looked at Danny sideways from behind the wad:

 **Ward: What exactly do you think you're doing?** he mumbled from under his friend's hand.  
**Danny: Go on, you have to blow it out.**  
**Ward: I am not a child!** he said sternly.  
**Danny: You don't have to hide anything from me Ward. I just want to take care of you.**

Ward shrugged, _well, at least someone on this planet seems to care about me._ Ward blew out and couldn't believe that he just let Danny wipe his nose.

**Ward: This will never be mentioned!**  
**Danny: What?**  
**Ward: Ok then. Clearly I trust you for some reason. It sounds cliche - but we really do have to worry about our image. At least I do.**

Ward realized he had a splitting headache and felt feverish. 

**Ward: It's so hot in here!**  
**Danny: Not really - you're sick.**  
**Ward: You mean dope-sick**  
**Danny: I don't understand.**  
**Ward: Just get this thing off me.** He tugged his robe open a little at his chest to try and cool down. Danny couldn't help but admire the hair on Ward's chest. Not gross at all. He thought of his own blonde chest hair and almost leaned in to feel them together. _slow down, you don't want to freak him out again._ thought Danny.

 **Danny: I'll get you something better to wear.**

Danny went to the dresser and found Ward a pair of dark gray Tommy Johns. He knelt down in front of Ward and held them open. 

**Ward: I think I can manage this part - thanks.**  
**Danny: Sorry.** Danny looked down and tried not to blush. 

Danny got up and left the room to give his friend some privacy, although he really hated to leave Ward's presence. _Maybe I should just go like I said. No, I still have to find out what happened and he needs my help._


	7. Iron Palm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny helps Ward

Now clad in the underwear Danny had picked out for him, Ward lay on his California king bed on his back with spread eagle legs and arms. He was panting and sweaty and just achy all over. _Fuck! I can't take this anymore. There's no way out of this hell from hell!_ Ward grabbed his hair with both hands and looked like he was trying to yank it out. He felt a wave of nausea and pain in his gorgeous, hard tummy and curled up again. He was trembling all over and let out a loud moan.

Danny had straightened up the balcony and was sitting at the table looking at his phone. _Ward?_ He lifted his head as he heard Ward moaning and ran to the bedroom.

 **Danny: I know what's wrong! I think you're having a with-draw. Damn that Hand for forcing you to do drugs!**  
**Ward: What the hell are you talking about?** _Whatever, it doesn't matter._  
**Danny: It says you should be under a doctor's care. I'll call my friend Claire, she'll know what to do.**  
**Ward: Are you a moron? I know what's happening to me. Don't you dare call anyone - remember our little talk about "image"? If news like this got out, Rand stock would plummet - not to mention Joy. No, that's why I am doing this on my own.**  
**Danny: You're not alone anymore. We're here together.**

Ward had to admit, he looked pretty adorable when he was concerned. Danny got a wet washcloth, sat down next to the detoxing brunette and gently placed it on his forehead.

 **Danny: Why didn't you just tell me that you needed help?**  
**Ward: Really? This all started when you told me that I was a depraved, pathetic weakling who couldn't deal with real life. I never felt so low and I've been really low. I didn't want you to see me like this.** Tears began to roll down Ward's pale cheeks.  
**Danny: Oh no, please don't cry,** begged Danny.  
**Ward: I wanted to prove to you that I'm not weak and now look at me.** He really started sobbing now. _Why do I care what he thinks so much? I've hated him his whole life pretty much._

Danny felt like he got punched in the gut by a dragon.

 **Danny: You know I'm a hot-head and I can't control my temper sometimes. I hate myself for hurting you like that.**  
Ward grimaced in pain and turned away. **Just leave me alone. I'll be fine.**  
**Danny: No - I am going to help you.**

Danny plugged his phone into Ward's iPhone dock. "Come Down" started playing loudly. Ward had no idea what was going on. He watched in fascination as Danny began to align his chi at the foot of Ward's bed. He began a ritual of graceful movements. It looked a little like the Tai Chi thing Joy had dragged him to that one time but it had quick movements as well as slow ones. Danny was becoming impossibly beautiful. Ward was shocked to find himself getting very aroused and tried to cover himself. He was grateful Danny had his eyes closed while he was doing whatever it was he was doing. _What a weirdo._ As the song came to an end, Danny brought his hands together in front of his lean, dragon-tatooed chest. He drew in a deep breath and opened his sparkling blue eyes - more sparkly than even before. He walked over to Ward and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Ward.

 **Danny: Do you trust me?**  
**Ward: Yes I do.**

As Ward allowed Danny to roll him over onto his back, he prayed the blonde weirdo wouldn't notice the raging boner in his shorts. Danny closed his eyes again, took a deep breath and concentrated on the intense swirling energy and emotions inside of his chest. His clenched fist began to glow very brightly. Ward watched with wide eyes as The Iron Fist opened his glowing hand and placed it on Ward's chest. Ward didn't understand why he wasn't scared.

Ward closed his eyes and arched his back as a wave of warmth and pleasure shot through his body, more powerful than anything he ever felt from the wide variety of drugs he had experienced. Beautiful colors exploded behind his eyes as he moaned in intense ecstasy.


	8. I Am a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Isn't it romantic"_

Danny was dressed in only his tight black jeans. He was very concerned about his friend Ward's condition, especially because he felt somewhat responsible for his current state. Trouble seemed to follow him everywhere and affect his friends mostly in bad ways. He wanted that to change, he yearned to be a positive force. He was not sure why, but he was certain that he was supposed to help Ward.

As Danny began his Chi ritual, he was keenly aware that Ward was watching him. A true Aries, Danny liked to show off his stunning physique. He was particularly excited to be admired by Ward. Danny was putting on a bit of a show for his wounded little Leo lion cub. He used all of his sexiest moves and was sure to give Ward a good view of his behind as well. He was particularly proud of his shapely, muscular ass. 

This was the first time his chi ritual had felt erotic and he became very aroused. He found this new energy actually increased the power of his chi energy. He felt like he could take on an entire army. He was more drawn to Ward than ever and wanted to run into his arms.

Nothing and no one else existed at that moment.

**Danny: Do you trust me?**  
**Ward: Yes I do**

As Danny rolled Ward onto his back, he couldn't help but admire the large erection in his shorts. When Danny placed his glowing palm onto Ward's pale skin, he felt a small amount of resistance. Then Ward seemed to open himself completely to him. Danny felt Ward's strength and the cuddly love Ward had for him. _He does love me!_

Danny then sensed something far more powerful. There was a cold feeling of fear. He focused on the fear he felt and followed it to it's source. In his mind's eye, he saw the manifestation of a dark forest. A chilled wind violently whipped at the trees and Danny's curly blonde locks. He worked his way through a thick, thorned, leafless tangle of branches. The further in he went, the thicker and more thorny it got.

_C'mon! I am The Iron Fist and you can not stop me!_

Danny shook with rage and finally burst through to the center of the dark, tangled thicket. There he found a child about 4 years old, naked and shivering on the ground. Baby Ward looked up at Danny and reached for him. Danny lifted the child in his warm embrace. Baby Ward put his arms around Danny's neck and held on tight. There was a warm, bright flash of light and suddenly he was back in Ward's bed.

They had both experienced powerful orgasms at the same time. Ward and Danny stared into each other's eyes in silence as they panted for a moment. When Danny's hand slid away from Ward's chest, it revealed a dragon tattoo the size of his palm.

Danny collapsed on top of Ward, who embraced him tightly and buried one hand into Danny's soft curls.


	9. Wardie Loves Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy Ward  
> I just want Ward to be loved

Danny awoke in Ward's luxurious bed. Somehow he was wearing navy blue, silk pajama pants. They felt quite sexy on his lean, muscular body. He was still very tired and felt depleted and wondered how long he had been asleep. His right hand felt like it was sunburned on the palm. He was getting flashes of what had happened between him and Ward but it was all a little fuzzy to him. Slowly he got up and made his way to the bedroom door. He heard a strange rhythmic sound coming from the living room.

Ward was jogging on a high-end treadmill in the middle of the living room. He was wearing white basketball shorts, white sneakers (ala Patrick Bateman in American Psycho), Audeze headphones and nothing else. The new, state of the art tv in front of him was showing "Your Business with JJ Ramberg" on MSNBC. Danny frowned, he hated financial news. Ward was running very fast, at a high angle. Sweat glistened on his hard, flawless body.

Danny didn't want to startle his friend and tried to get Ward's attention by walking over to the overstuffed black leather chair that was by the window of the penthouse. A huge smile spread across his handsome face when he saw Danny. He actually jumped off of the treadmill, turning it off with the emergency stopper. He grabbed a white towel and ran over to Danny. There he jumped into Danny's lap and gave him a huge bear hug. Danny was a little shocked, he put his arms around Ward's waist and looked up into his lovely green eyes. His expensive headphones began to slide down his silky hair and Danny caught them as they fell.

**Ward: There you are! I've been waiting for you. Are you feeling alright?**  
**Danny: Uh, I'm still pretty tired but I'm getting there.**

Ward was toweling himself off when Danny focused on his chest. There was a smaller version of his dragon tattoo in the center of Ward's chest. He touched it and slowly ran his fingertips over the sexy, circular design. Ward looked down and watched as Danny's fingers gently stroked his chest. Ward giggled like a silly kid. For the life of him, Ward didn't know why he felt so comfortable sitting in Danny's lap. It just felt so good and so right.

**Danny: So that really happened then. What do you think it means?**  
**Ward: I guess I'm yours. I've never been branded before. I kind of like it.**  
**Danny: Me too actually.** Danny said with a big smile.

Just then, the front door slammed shut. 

**Claire: Hey, I got us some Chinese. Did Danny wake up yet?** Danny looked confused.  
**Ward: It's just Claire, she's been staying with us and helping to look after you while I'm at work. She is really great. You must be starving.**

The three friends sat down and had dinner. _If only Joy were here._ thought Ward. His sister was still upset with him. This was the longest she had ever gone without talking to him. _Just keep it One Day at a Time_ he thought.

**Claire: Well, that was perfect. Um, I am going out tonight to see an old friend. I'll see you guys in the morning.**

She went to the elevator and Ward came over, looking a little panicked.

**Ward: I know what you're doing - do you have to leave us alone right now?**  
**Claire: I think it's for the best. You'll be fine, just remember what we talked about and above all - relax. You love him right?**  
Ward took a deep breath and nodded.  
**Claire: Stop worrying so much and enjoy yourself.** she whispered with a wink and got into the fancy elevator.

Ward found Danny on the balcony. He really did look tired. He wanted to show Danny all of the things he was up to while Danny recovered but thought better of it and decided to focus on his love's needs. He walked over to Danny, gently rubbed his shoulders and whispered into his ear:  
**I think we need a bath.**

Ward filled his extravagant tub with bubbles and gently lead his tired friend over to it. He sat on the edge of the tub and hooked his fingers into Danny's waistband and Danny let him undress him. He eased into the tub as Ward sat on the edge. Still feeling a little nervous, Ward reached for a large sponge and went to stroke Danny's back. Danny grabbed Ward's hand and shook his head. For a moment, Ward's heart sank. Danny then lifted him in his strong arms and pulled him into the warm, fragrant water. Ward, still wearing his white shorts and sneakers, now straddled The Iron Fist. He was breathing heavily with excitement and fear. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip.

**Ward: I've never wanted to be with a man before. All I know is you saved me and filled me with light. I love you Danny. I don't know what I'm doing.**  
**Danny: It's ok - you're braver than you could ever know. I felt it. I love you too.**

**Danny: Do you trust me?**  
**Ward: Yes I do.**

Danny held Ward's face in his hands and gently pulled him into a warm, soft kiss. Ward parted his lips and moaned as Danny slipped his tongue into his mouth.


	10. My Hero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now deeply in love, Ward displays tremendous courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was inspired by "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendes
> 
> I'll stop time for you  
> The second you say you'd like me to  
> I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
> Baby, just to wake up with you  
> Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
> Tell me what you want to do
> 
> Give me a sign  
> Take my hand, we'll be fine  
> Promise I won't let you down  
> Just know that you don't  
> Have to do this alone

**Ward: Please be careful. Every time you disappear into the night with Colleen you come back more and more beat up.**  
**Danny: I'll be fine. We have to do this - there isn't anyone else who can help. Don't worry baby.**

He went to his new lover and gave him a big hug. Ward puffed out of his nose and frowned. **I hate worrying like this.** He let Danny kiss his cheek. Then The Iron Fist went out into the dark city streets. His blonde hair practically glowed in the street lights.

Ironically, where Ward was headed was far more dangerous than any street in Hell's Kitchen. Ward went to the offensive building his "father" lived in. He jumped through all of the exhausting hoops his father had placed as security. He never did see the point when the only people who ever looked for Harold were The Hand and they seemed to just come and go as they pleased. He paused in front of the final hoop. He straightened his hair and suit and cracked some tension out of his neck. With a sigh, he opened the door to the penthouse and strolled in.

Harold was hitting the heavy bag and the whole room practically shook. He stopped when he saw Ward go and sit down in the leather chair by the fireplace. Ward was staring straight ahead and was motionless. He started to blink rapidly with nervousness. Harold grabbed one of those bizarre drink concoctions he was always mixing and walked over to his only son.

 **Harold: Hello son, I'm glad you're here. I think I've figured out a way to get The Hand out of Rand for good and we'll make money.**  
**Ward: Not this again. We'll never be rid of those guys as long as you are around. I have something more important to talk to you about.**  
**Harold: More important than ridding us of The Hand? I'd like to hear what Danny would have to say to that.** Ward leapt to his feet.  
**Ward: You leave Danny alone! I don't want him involved in this shit anymore!** Ward said sternly.

Harold kidney punched Ward and he fell to his knees in pain.

 _Ward?_ Danny turned to Colleen:  
**Danny: I think there's something wrong. I have to go - can you handle the rest of this yourself?**  
**Colleen: Sure, you go, we'll be fine.**

Colleen continued to help the human slaves get off of the boat at Red Hook Pier they discovered was coming. There were knocked out ninja henchmen scattered on the wet ground. As Danny walked by one of them, he gave an extra hard stomp to his head.

 **Harold: You forget yourself son.** He helped Ward get up and sit in the leather chair.

Ward held his side and breathed heavily with pain. He wasn't going to let Harold stop him.

 **Ward: I am going to ask Danny to marry me and he will. I've already discussed this with Joy and the crisis team and it shouldn't have a negative affect on the company. In fact, we believe it will vastly improve our image and bolster the stocks.**  
**Harold: You can't be serious.**  
**Ward: I couldn't be more serious. This is what we want and this is happening. I am telling you this because I don't want you to try to interfere in any way.**

Harold's face became monstrous with rage. He lunged at Ward and grabbed him by the lapels and threw him down to the ground. 

**Harold: You are not my son! I'll kill you before I let you embarrass me like that.**

Ward cowered with fear and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to be struck again. Harold stood over him and raised his fists.

Just then a bright blur of light struck Harold in the gut. He went flying across the room and shattered the green house, revealing the rotting corpse of Kyle. Harold was stunned and in extreme burning pain.

The Iron Fist went to Ward and held his shoulders and looked to see if Ward was injured. Ward looked at his soon to be fiancé with wide eyes. _What just happened?_ Danny tenderly helped Ward up and took him to the door of the penthouse. Harold was struggling to get up. Danny's face was red with anger and he showed his teeth as he breathed heavily. He glared at Harold and shook with rage.

**You won't hurt him ever again!**

Danny ran over to Harold, jumped on top of him and started to pound on his face. Ward looked shocked and scared. He finally was able to think clearly and ran over to his enraged hero. He jumped onto Danny's back and tried to pull him off of his dad.

 **Ward: Stop! Don't kill him! He'll just come back worse!**  
**Ward: I'm ok. Please stop!**

Danny heard Ward's pleas and was able to stop punching and ramp down. He grabbed Ward by the back of his neck and put their foreheads together. They breathed together and Danny was calm. 

**Ward: Come on - just take me home. This is the last time I'll ever come here,** Ward said, but somehow he didn't quite believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall have Justice!


	11. The Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward plans a surprise for Danny.  
> Pure romantic fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song "Cake by the Ocean" (clean version) by DNCE:
> 
> Oh no  
> See you walking 'round like it's a funeral  
> Not so serious, boy; why those feet cold?  
> We just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe
> 
> Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece  
> You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah)  
> You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy  
> But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously

A white helicopter was cruising over the blue oceans of the Florida Keys. It approached a large, white, luxury yacht and landed on the top. A member of the crew opened the door and out stepped Danny. He had a big smile on his bruised face. A pair of Native/Odessy sport sunglasses hid a very black left eye.

 **Danny: Uh, thanks man,** he said and fished in his jeans pocket.  
**Crewman: No, no sir - that's not necessary.** said the crewman and held up his hands. Just then Ward came gliding over.

Ward looked amazing in white basketball shorts (what else?), white sneakers and Cartier sunglasses. He had a bit of a tan, which Danny liked very much. Ward gave the crewman some instructions and then the crewman got into the helicopter. Ward took Danny's hand and led him away from the chopper pad and it took off. He smiled and tenderly kissed Danny's cheek. They then went to the boat's helm where Ward took command of the vessel and started to drive his new toy: _**"The Daniel".**_

Danny sat on a chair and watched as his beautiful boyfriend fiddled with knobs and steering wheels. The bridge had an open design and the wind ruffled through Ward's lush, dark hair. Danny felt like he could just watch him all day. Ward was quite a skilled sailor it turned out. He had sent the crew away til the morning so that he and Danny were the only ones on board. He drove to his favorite quiet spot on the Florida coast. He was grateful that Danny had agreed to take a break from his hero-crusading to recover from his latest injuries.

The two gorgeous lovers spent the rest of the day jet skiing and lounging. Ward clung to Danny for dear life as he drove the Belassi jet ski which he bought for his blonde speed demon. Danny liked the feel of Ward's erection on his back. As the light began to fade, Ward said he had to take care of some boat stuff and left Danny on the deck.

Ward was feeling nervous and went to the window of the plush stateroom. The Iron Fist was performing his mysterious and drop-dead sexy Chi ritual on the deck. This vision of his love in such a beautiful setting was absolutely enchanting to Ward. He breathed in deeply and felt calm.

Danny brought his hands together in front of his chest and opened his shimmering, blue eyes. He was wearing only a pair of worn, soft jeans with holes in the knees. He wondered what happened to Ward - his experience with boats was limited to a flimsy, make-shift raft that he and Davos had to travel on once when they got into a fight too big for them to finish. He hoped everything was ok. He called for Ward and checked the stateroom. There he found a simple note: _Meet me on the roof deck._

Danny found his way up to the roof deck. There he found a bottle of Crystal chilling and 2 red roses. He picked up a flower and laid back on one of the luxury lounge chairs. He gently rubbed the rose petals between his fingers as he looked up at the stars and thought about how different his life was only a year ago.

Ward appeared, he was a vision in a navy blue Hugo Boss suit. Danny looked down at the dragon tattoo on his chest:  
**I think I'm way underdressed.**  
Ward walked over to him: **You look absolutely perfect.**

He slid onto Danny's lap and cradled his face into a deep, soft kiss. They continued to kiss and feel each other's perfect bodies. Danny couldn't take making out any more and began to tug at Ward's tie. Ward put his head down and pulled away a little bit. **Wait** he gasped. With his rumpled tie, Ward slid down between Danny's legs. Danny leaned back and closed his eyes, expecting him to undo his pants.

He felt Ward take his hand. When Danny sat up, he saw his love on one knee. His eyes widened and his heart rate soared as he began to breathe heavily. Ward looked up into his eyes, still holding his hand.

 **Danny, I didn't know it then but the day you came back to me was the luckiest day of my life. For the first time I don't feel empty inside. You've filled me with a love I never expected. We belong together.**

The tall brunette pulled a Rolex box out of his pocket and popped it open.

 **Ward: I love you. Will you please marry me?**  
Tears rolled down Danny's cheeks. He had a huge smile plastered across his face.  
**Danny: My god, I don't know what to say. That was beautiful.**  
**Ward: How about Yes?**  
**Danny: YES! I love you so much baby!**

Ward smiled huge and put the diamond encrusted Rolex Yachtmaster on Danny.  
**Danny: I wish I could see it better.**  
**Ward: You will, you have to wear it every day. There's an inscription inside for you to read later.**

The fiancé's embraced with huge sighs. Danny popped the cork on the champagne and they drank straight from the fizzing bottle and laughed. They made love under the stars all night.


	12. Electric Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Ward announce their engagement  
> Who knew a press conference could be so sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by MGMT's "Electric Feel" (original)
> 
> He got the power in his hand  
> To shock you like you won't believe  
> Saw him in the amazon  
> With the voltage running through his skin  
> Standing there with nothing on  
> He gonna teach me how to swim
> 
> I said ooh boy  
> Shock me like an electric eel  
> Baby boy  
> You turn me on with your electric feel
> 
> Put your circuits in the sea  
> This is what the world is for  
> Making electricity
> 
> You can feel it in your mind  
> Oh you can do it all the time  
> Plug it in and change the world  
> You are my electric boy

Joy Meachum stood up from her desk and took a very deep breath. She was wearing a modest but elegant dark gray suit. She smoothed her hair, checked her lipstick and smoothed her exquisite suit. She took the gold and gleaming elevator down. She then walked down a series of plush hallways to a large white door. Another deep breath and she opened the door.

She nearly got blown backwards by the explosion of flash bulbs in her face. She knew she couldn't put her hand up and started to get a lot of white dots in her vision. Hogarth took her by the elbow and helped her to her place on the small stage, next to the podium, Claire was also standing on that side. She was dressed in dark purple scrubs. Hogarth then stood on the other side.

In a small conference room outside of the press room were Danny and Ward. They were sitting in chairs facing each other. They had their arms around each other's necks and pressed their foreheads together. 

**Ward: This is going to be huge, you know that?**  
**Danny: I'm scared. I know I'll do something stupid.**  
**Ward: Don't worry baby. This is my dojo. I got you. Just be ready to punch any paparazzi that gets too close.** Danny couldn't help but grin.

**Ward: Do you trust me?**  
**Danny: Yes I do**

They were dressed casually. This was to help reinforce the idea that this was not a business announcement or strategy. It was also supposed to help people identify with the billionaire hotties about to be married. The fiancé's stood in front of the white door, looked at each other, clasped their hands and walked into the blinding light.

It had been decided that Danny not speak at the press conference. He really didn't want to anyway. He stood next to Ward and tried not to move his face too much. He peered around at all of the reporters and recognized some of them. He started to panic and remembered what Ward had told him. He looked at Ward and used that to focus and calm down. As he looked at Ward he realized how amazing he was. He was cool as a cucumber, pointing to reporters by name, not dodging any questions. Ward commanded the room and drove the press conference in the direction he wanted. He was absolutely breathtaking to Danny.

Danny began to feel fuzzy in his head and felt hot. He stepped a little closer to Ward. He barely knew he was doing it, but he slid his arm behind Ward and put his hand on his ass. Ward stuttered a moment and clenched his ass. He slowly reached down and took Danny's hand, all the while talking **...and it is because of this man's...**. He gave Danny a reassuring look as he raised their hands a little bit - sure to give the photographers a good shot of the Rolex engagement watch.

Danny couldn't hear any words and certainly could not say anything. He could only hear the blood rushing in his ears as he stared at the pulse in Ward's neck. He reached for his ass again. Ward felt a tap on the shoulder and Hogarth whispered in his ear to wrap it up.

 **Ward: What are you trying to do to me?** a confused Ward asked Danny as they walked out of the press room.

Danny put his arm around Ward's waist and Ward put his arm over Danny's shoulders as they walked. Then Ward felt his feet leave the ground and Danny held him against his hip and carried him. He pressed Ward up against the back of the door of the conference room with his body and aggressively put his tongue in his mouth.

**Ward: This is not a good idea. There are reporters everywhere.** Danny tore Ward's shirt open.  
**Ward: What are you trying to do to me?** He said with a sigh this time. 

Danny ran his tongue over Ward's dragon tattoo and kissed and suckled a nipple. He ran his hands all over Ward's body, who was swept away. Danny stood up in front of Ward and put his hands behind his neck as he deeply kissed him again. As they kissed, Danny slid down Ward's pants and took one foot out. He slid his hands up Ward's hips and around to his ass. He squeezed Ward's ass and picked him up like a child and walked him over to the conference table. Ward's white shirt was open and his pants clung to one of the ankles that were now wrapped around Danny's slender waist. Danny was fully dressed. Danny sat Ward down on the table and spread his thighs even more. He pressed his throbbing erection into Ward's as he clasped Ward's hands. As they kissed and grinded their rock hard cocks together Danny felt his arm tingling. His right hand started to glow and Ward felt shocks dancing on his skin. Danny gently guided Ward on to his back. The Iron Fist looked down at his lover through shimmering blue eyes that seemed to glow. He placed his glowing finger tips gently on Ward's cheek and traced the curves of his beautiful, masculine face. Slowly he ran his soft, warm, glowing hand all over Ward's quivering skin, radiating warmth into his bones. 

He moved between Ward's spread knees. He slid down and ran his hands from Ward's ankles up his legs to his hips. Ward was unable to keep from moaning and panting and rolled his head back and forth. His aching felt amazing. Danny gently traced his tongue around the head of Ward's cock, while stroking his hips with his glowing hand. He ran his silky tongue up and down the underside of the beautiful dick. He cupped his lover with his glowing hand as he plunged his soft, wet mouth onto Ward's long hard shaft. 

Ward had his knees hooked around the edge of the table and grabbed the back of Danny's head. He began thrusting deeply into Danny's hot throat. Danny placed his glowing palm on his fiancé's quivering pelvis and Ward exploded down his throat. Everything went white and Ward collapsed.

Ward felt himself rocking back and forth. He started to hear voices **...just help me, lift his hip up.** He felt someone squeeze his ass and lift it up. Claire and Danny were pulling his pants up.

**Claire: Jesus Christ. What did you do to him?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I stop squeezing Ward's ass in this chapter?  
> I love this chapter.


	13. An Ancient Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny seeks to understand his experience with Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense.  
> I am interested in exploring The Iron Fist's powers

There was a warm, bright flash of light behind Danny's eyes. He and Ward had both just experienced powerful orgasms together. Danny sat back on the floor, breathing heavily for a moment. He saw that Ward was motionless. He was lying on the conference table on his back. His arms splayed out from his open shirt, his legs dangled over the table's edge, where his pants finally let go of his ankle and fell to the floor.

There was a rapid knock at the conference room door.

 **Claire: Ward? It's me, what's going on in there?**  
**Danny: Claire! Thank God!** Danny bolted to the door and yanked Claire through it so fast she didn't know what happened.

Claire saw Ward on the table and rushed over. His vitals seemed fine and she couldn't see any injuries on his mostly naked body ( _very nice!_ ). He wasn't responding though.

 **Claire: Did he hit his head?**  
**Danny: No, I don't think so.**  
**Claire: Then what happened?** Danny looked a little embarrassed.

Just then the door swung open and Joy walked in. She immediately slammed the door shut and locked it. She looked at the scene, shocked for a moment. Then, like the pro she is, she went into damage control mode. She looked at Claire:

 **Joy: Is he ok?**  
**Claire: Yeah, I don't think he needs a hospital but we should get him home.**  
**Joy: Yeah, no shit. I'm going to take care of some things, just lock the door and stay here till I get back.**  
Danny and Claire nodded in unison.  
**Joy: And get his pants up for Christ's sake!** She yelled at Danny and left. 

****

Ward felt himself rocking back and forth. He started to hear voices **...just help me, lift his hip up.** He felt someone squeeze his ass and lift it up. Claire and Danny were pulling his pants up. Then everything faded again.

**Claire: Jesus Christ. What did you do to him?**  
**Danny: I'll tell you back home.**  
**Claire: This is going to be good.**

Joy came back and they executed her plan of attack. Danny squashed his hair into a NY Mets baseball cap and picked up his fiancé's limp body in his strong arms. Claire put a floppy fishing hat low on Ward's head. She couldn't help but laugh. **If only I could snap a pic.**

They made their secret way to the car that Joy had waiting for them. She was pretty sure things were secure, but you can't plan for everything. Danny turned left and she turned right. She prayed the photographers wouldn't find her brother. Somehow, she knew this was Danny's screw up. _I love Danny but he is such a knucklehead!_ She then went to the front of the building and distracted the press by answering questions.

Ward was safe in bed in his luxurious pajamas. Danny and Claire were sitting in the living room waiting for a pizza. Danny was trying to piece together what happened. It was more than just amazing sex with his amazing fiancé. He told Claire he had to go focus and went to the bedroom. He removed his clothes and sat crossed legged on the foot of the bed where he gazed upon his little Leo lion cub resting. This was the only place he could be. He breathed deeply, closed his eyes and went into a deep meditation.

The Iron Fist used an ancient technique he wasn't practiced in. In his mind's eye, he found himself standing on top of a breezy mountain. He focused on his Chi and it appeared before him. It looked like a long glowing rope floating waist high, it bobbed up and down like a quiet stream. When he looked down the rope, he saw globes of light scattered along its' length. Each globe represented a time when he used The Fist. In those spots, he was able to explore the moment. He went to the most recent. It was very big and bright compared to the others he could see. He put his hands on it and warmth shot through his body.

He was now standing in a lush, deep green meadow. He turned around and faced Ward. They pressed their palms together and pressed their flawless, nude bodies together as they kissed deeply. Danny turned Ward around and moved Ward's body with his own as he began a Chi ritual. They remained pressed together as Danny took them through the graceful, powerful motions, together as one. 

Danny stood straight and cradled Ward as he brought Ward's hands together. They faced each other and pressed their palms together again and he enjoyed another long deep kiss. As they kissed and rubbed their hard bodies together, The Iron Fist and his lover clasped their hands together. Danny's right hand and Ward's left hand began to glow and bright light shone between their fingers. Ward guided him down to lie on his back on the soft grass and began to move his glowing hand over Danny's body. Danny realized Ward's actions directly mirrored his own on that morning. He felt some relief and then enjoyed the rest of moment.

Danny moaned loudly as he experienced Ward's orgasm from this morning. He fell backwards off of the bed and lay there naked, spent and stunned, his knees bent up over the bed.

Claire was paying the pizza guy when they heard Danny cry out loudly. **Mind your business!** She snapped and slammed the door shut. She sighed and put the pizza down. She went to the bedroom and saw Danny lying there like a turtle on his back. Ward was snoring. She put her hand on her hip and shook her head.

 **Claire: You ok over there?** Danny shook his head clear.  
**Danny: Yeah, I feel great in fact! I know what happened to Ward.**


	14. Immigrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny struggles without Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross's _"Immigrant Song"_
> 
> [ Link may contain Game of Thrones SPOILERS ]

Danny breathed out a huge sigh. He felt like he was getting space madness* from being cooped up in his fiancé's luxury penthouse, hiding from paparazzi assholes. He didn't know what to do about Rand. It scared him when he thought about all of the employees and their families he might be affecting without knowing it. He needed to talk to Ward, to feel his embrace, not just lay next to his gorgeous limp body, as pleasant as that was.

There was a knock at the door and Claire let in two dudes. They were carrying little square suitcases.

 **Trevor: Hello! My name is Trevor, I am to be your hair designer and Mitch here, is very skilled at forensic cosmetics.**  
**Danny: I have no idea what you're talking about. Who sent you?** he said with a scowl.  
**Claire: Danny - it's ok - Joy sent them here to make sure you and Ward look sexy if you go out.**  
**Trevor: I like her style!**  
**Danny: Sorry,** he said and looked down bashfully.

Danny sat on the balcony staring ahead all stern as Trevor tried to tame the wild beast on Danny's head. Trevor paused and put the back of his hand to his head. 

**Trevor: Um, perhaps I could get you a glass of bubbly to make things a little more festive around here?**  
**Danny: What? Sure, whatever dude.**

Trevor made his way to Ward's Fabulous! kitchen and got the Crystal out of the wine fridge, he knew would be there. He got goosebumps up his arm as he pulled the bottle out.

 **Trevor: Mitch! Stop snooping and get over here you bitch!**  
**Mitch: Can't a man have a moment's peace? Oh, is that Crystal I see?**

Mitch and Trevor had a quiet discussion in the kitchen about what to do with this fortunate turn of events in their lives. They came up with the perfect plan and took some champagne over to their new BFF. The three drank some of the glorious champagne and Trevor pecked at Danny's too sexy already hair. Danny looked bored and pissed.

**Trevor: I know what you need Mr. Groom. You need to let off some steam. We happen to know of a legendary night happening tonight - but we could never get in. You however, will never see a closed door. What do you say? Do you wanna get outta here?**

Danny really didn't have to think at all. He went to the door of Claire's bathroom where he could hear the shower running.  
**Danny: I'm going out for a nail thing with Trevor and, uh his friend. I shouldn't be late.**  
**Claire: You mean a manicure? Ok - just lay low out there ok. Don't forget your baseball cap.**  
**Danny: Got it!** he said and grabbed the bold blue cap and jammed it on his head. Trevor, grimaced a the sight.

Danny paused at the elevator door and breathed in deeply as he thought about the risk of leaving Ward alone with Claire for a while. Then his dick started to get hard and he said: **Let's go**

Danny made his way through a dark, dripping stone underground passageway. He was sure nosferateau or Brad fucking Pitt would come flying out at him. Trevor and Mitch held hands and kept as close to their Sexy Young Billionaire Badass as they could. They came upon a large underground cavern. Trent Reznor himself was on stage performing _"Immigrant Song"._ There was a huge bar set up where they came in. Danny could only see what was ahead of him. A huge mosh pit full of thrashing, rich, entitled, reprobates. When Trevor turned to get Danny's help in getting to the VIP lounge, he saw Danny making his way to the stage. Trevor and Mitch looked at each other with worry and delight - mostly delight!

As Danny made his way to the stage, he was jostled and kicked and elbowed more and more. A drink flew into his face and he gave the guy a quick shot to the ribs. The random guy fell to the ground and later had to get a new kidney. The Iron Fist clawed his way to the front - drawn by the force of the energy of GiNorMOus Amplifiers.

Trent Reznor himself, looked down and saw THE DANNY RAND approaching the stage. He signaled to security to let him up. Danny strolled onto the stage, his hard-on raging in his black jeans. Trent grabbed his face and gave him a deep, long, sexy kiss. The crowd went even more crazy. The band raged on as Trent pulled a knife out of his boot and cut Danny's t-shirt off and threw it into the raging crowd.

Danny held his arms open, displaying the mark of The Iron Fist. The crowd went nuts. Danny approached the end of the stage with his arms spread. He felt a powerful energy going into his every muscle and he absorbed the energy of the ancient cavern, still full of life.

The Iron Fist stood at the edge of the stage, arms spread, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his dragon tattooed chest. Suddenly, he _SOARED_ into the air, over the churning mosh pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ty Ren & Stimpy


	15. Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes out on the town!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by "The Fight Song" by Marilyn Manson
> 
> But I'm not a slave to a god  
> That doesn't exist  
> But I'm not a slave to a world  
> That doesn't give a shit
> 
> And when we were good  
> You just closed you eyes  
> So when we are bad  
> We'll scar your minds
> 
> Fight, fight, fight, fight  
> Fight, fight, fight, fight

Danny flew head first as he stage dove into the heaving humanity below. He turned in midair and landed on his back on top of the surging crowd. The famous billionaire surfed the crowd. He was tossed and grabbed everywhere. Danny turned over on to his knees and began to rain down blows on dudes' heads. He cruised over the churning humanity like a pro-surfer in Hawaii. He blasted punches down all the while Marilyn Manson raged on the stage.

Danny sunk into the crowd of elbows, fists, knees and boots. He was getting hit from all sides and began to feel a fire burning deep in his gut. Danny knew he shouldn't be here doing this, but Ward's talks about image seemed like a faded memory from another dimension. The Iron Fist grimaced as he shook with rage and frustration and began to attack anyone near him. Danny became a blur of fists and sneakers as he sunk into the fighting around him. A circle started to grow around the blonde fighting fury. Shirtless dudes were now trying to get away from the mosh pit of kung fu fury. Danny felt enraged and reveled in the feeling of freedom and violence he needed. 

Danny paused, standing wide legged over knocked out dudes. He breathed heavily and searched for a target. The mosh pit had become nothing but a circle of fleeing pussies. He turned to the stage and zeroed in on Marilyn Manson. THE DANNY RAND flew into the air at THE MARILYN MANSON.


	16. The Tombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Fist finds himself in the notorious "The Tombs" of the NYC Manhattan Detention Complex or MDC, also known as the Halls of Justice  
> Ward wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by Godsmack's _Locked & Loaded_
> 
> I can see right through you, worthless man  
> You seem to underestimate who I am  
> Cause I'll break your face like  
> Ooh, I'm locked and loaded, you'll get no respect
> 
> All you do is talk shit like a bitch, never backing it  
> Hiding behind walls like a maggot  
> I wish you'd step up in my face  
> Don't run away whenever you see me in your space  
> HA!, you're dead, HA!, dead

Ward inhaled deeply and stretched his warm, hot, silk pajama clad body under his luxurious sheets. He opened his eyes and smiled huge at the memory of the press conference. _Damn that boy sure knows how to push my buttons!_ he thought as he slid out of the California king bed. He had no idea what time it was, how he got home or that he had just been zonked out for 4 days.

Danny walked into The Yard for the first time. He was on edge of course, being a famous billionaire in jail wasn't the greatest thing to be. As soon as his blue slipper sneaker hit the dust and rocks he heard some guy bellow: 

**That Hollywood ass is mine!***

A huge beast of a light-skinned black guy (think lighter shade of Green Mile) began to charge at Danny. The Iron Fist stood perfectly still as the bull charged at him. Just before the guy's huge, ripped arms grabbed him, he stepped to the side and gracefully spun around. The charging bull's face smashed into the back of Danny's fist. Blood and teeth splattered all over his orange jumpsuit, making it even more sexy!

The Yard was frozen in time for a moment. The Iron Fist stood with his legs gloriously spread over the bashed in beast of a man lying knocked out under him. There was a sort of universal inhale as the prisoners of The Tombs' legendary South Tower all breathed in and ramped up in unison. The riot geared guards began to back away and reach for their walkies.

Ward took a quick shower, dressed in a light blue golf shirt and khakis. He decided to wear his slip on black Nike sandals for now. He went to the kitchen fridge - he was starving. As he looked at the possible breakfast options, he started to hear the tv on behind him. He clearly heard "Danny Rand" come out of Brian Williams' mouth. He spun around and slowly made his way to the couch with wide eyes glued to the set. He slid down next to Claire and they both watched in silence with gapping mouths.

 **LOCK DOWN! LOCK DOWN!** shouted the guards into their walkies. But it was too late. The whole yard exploded with fights. Shivs came out and beefs were being settled all over the place. A few inmates fell to the ground with blood squirting out all over. Other jumpsuits focused on the guards and lunged at them with full force. They grabbed the guards by the arm holes of their bullet proof vests, held them down and smashed down on their faces. Any weapons the guards had were taken and billy clubs could be seen swinging above the teeming pit of testosterone.

The Warden's priority was to lock down North Tower before they also started to riot. The guards had no time to think. They wanted to get their co-workers out of the riot but had to stop another riot from starting that might tear manhattan apart. As the guards ran to North Tower, they began to hear fire alarms as well as riot alarms. The smell of smoke now permeated the Halls of Justice, once again. 

The Iron Fist stood perfectly still in the center of the storming fighting. He looked ahead and reached deep down inside to summon his Chi. His fist began to glow as bloody bodies went flying in front of his face. He felt powerful energy course throughout his veins and flood his muscles as he absorbed the violent energy surrounding him. He looked around at the scene and zeroed in on a guard who was being attacked. The Iron Fist lunged at the guard in trouble. He grabbed the first inmate attacker between his ankles as he performed a spinning, mid-air move. The guy spun around head over heels and was knocked out. Danny became a blur of flashing light, fists and blue slipper sneakered doom with blood splattering everywhere. He went from guard to guard, freeing them from their attackers and taking them to the door. Danny left an ever growing trail of downed bodies around him. He felt a sharp, cold shock to his side at one point.

The guards now stood in a U around the security door, waiting for the door to be opened, ready to take on attacks from all sides. Danny brought the last guard over to the door. He stood at the front of the defensive "U" and beat back anyone who dared to approach. The glow in his Iron Fist began to fade with his exhaustion.

*TY Tom Sizemore: true story of him in Chino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These 2 are like my favorite toys I can't stop playing with. Wherever the inspiration takes me i guess. Like the Leo that I am, I can't shower them enough with love, sex, attention, adventure and the best of everything. Finn being an Aries and Tom being a Leo is too perfect.


	17. Hey Who's That Sexy News Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Danny become even more famous  
> Thank you "It's Always Sunny"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to stop playing with my boy toys and get back to the story. They are so delicious tho!

Ward and Claire sat on the couch and watched MSNBC with gaping mouths. The Tombs, Manhattan's notorious prison, known as the "Halls of Justice" was engulfed in flames that raged up into the sky. Brian Williams was reporting live and he spoke to Kevin Kealy who's fantastic dirty blonde hair was in a pompodore. Kevin was reporting live from the scene. He held a finger to his ear piece and looked all concerned.

 **Kevin Kealy: OK - I'm just getting new reports. It's been confirmed that Danny Rand, billionaire business owner of RAND Corp. with billionaire fiancé Ward Meachum has somehow caused a fiery riot to erupt at the Manhattan Detention Complex or MDC.**  
**Brian Williams: That's incredible stuff! Tell me, have there been any reports of Danny Rand's current condition?**  
**Kevin Kealy: No Brian - information is just starting to come out. I am going to try to get closer to the conflict and investigate the scene myself.**  
**Brian Williams: Great work! Be careful out there and we'll talk to you soon.**

Ward's phone erupted and he saw Hogarth's number.

 **Hogarth: What the fuck is he doing now!**  
**Ward: I have no idea - I literally just woke up!**  
**Hogarth: Oh, welcome back to the land of the living by the way. While you've been getting your beauty sleep, Danny has been running around Hell's Kitchen like a tantruming baby! I'll meet you at your office - Now!**  
**Ward: What?** Hogarth hung up and made her way down to the garage.

 **Ward: How long have I been asleep?**  
**Claire: um, since Monday's press conference - it's Friday today.** She said with a grimace.  
**Ward: Holy Fuck!**

Ward jumped up, grabbed his keys and headed to his office immediately. He didn't even pause to change out of his Nike sport sandals. Claire didn't know what to do except watch the sexy news guy.


	18. What the hell was that!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NYC deals with the prison riot  
> Danny is in trouble  
> A mysterious thing happens to Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this chapter came from  
> I've been ruminating on The Iron Fist's powers I guess

Ward paced in his office in his Nike Air Lebron slides. (Ward in sandals!) He couldn't get ahold of anyone associated with The Tombs. Finally, Hogarth came in, trailing 2 underlings behind her, who went to the tv that was playing MSNBC. Kevin Kealy and Brian Williams were reporting live on the prison riot. The underlings had their phones out - ready to take notes. Ward sighed in relief, stuck his phone in his pocket and went to hug Hogarth. 

**Hogarth: Easy there tiger - back up.**  
**Ward: I can't find out anything. I just want to know if Danny is ok.**  
**Hogarth: Of course, his safety is paramount. I sent a private investigator down there to get as much information as she can.**  
**Ward: She? Is it wise to send a woman?**  
**Hogarth: Trust me, Jessica can handle herself.**

She took Ward by the elbow and sat down on the couch with him where the underlings reported that fire trucks were on the scene and trying to get the fire under control. The NYPD sent swat teams and extra cops down to help and quash any looting that might start up. The mighty New York City first responders sprung into action with impressive speed.

Hogarth laid out the plan to get Danny out of The Tombs. She sent Claire to secure a private room for Danny at the hospital and alert the medical staff that he would be coming and may be gravely injured. Claire waited at the hospital which was gearing up to receive a ton of inmates who might be burned up, beat up or billy-clubbed. Claire helped out as much as she could.

Ward felt helpless and hoped Joy would come soon, but Manhattan was more locked down than the prison at this point. The Mayor declared a state of emergency. Various villains, including KingPin and heroes like Dare Devil and Karen Page were also trying to get to the prison which was full of interested parties for most of the people in Hell's Kitchen. Jessica Jones was already there, inside, looking for Danny. Her small frame made it easy for her slip through crowds and not be noticed.

Things were a little calmer in The Yard, mostly due to the fact that The Iron Fist had almost knocked everybody out. Bloody, dirty bodies were strewn all over the ground. Danny was exhausted and put his hand on his burning side. There he felt something jabbed into his side, it was sticking out from his ribs. Danny peeled his orange jumpsuit down so that it was hanging off of his gorgeous hip-bones (yum!) He looked down at the toothbrush shiv he got shanked with and gripped it with his bruised hand. 

**Guard: No don't! Wait!**  
He shouted at Danny. But it was too late. The Iron Fist pulled the toothbrush out. He screamed in pain **_FUCK!_** and fell over unconscious.

Ward was sitting there with his crisis team which now also included Megan and a few others. They were making phone calls and checking news and looked to Hogarth for instructions. Ward wanted to be more affective but he was consumed with worry. Suddenly he leapt to his feet.

Ward screamed **_FUCK!_** and stumbled towards his desk. The people in his office looked shocked as they watched him tear his shirt off, writhing and screaming. He held his side with one hand and clawed at the tattoo on his chest with the other. The mark of The Little Iron Fist started to glow. Ward threw his head back and arched his back. A bright ball of light shot out of his chest and wooshed out the window, zooming by Megan's cheek. She ran to the window and saw it speeding away through the air like a flying saucer from _"Close Encounters of the 3rd Kind"._

Everyone gasped as Ward's body went stiff and he fell backwards, landing hard on his head and back. One of his lion encrusted Lebron sandals flew off. They ran to help him.

**Hogarth: What the hell was that!?**


	19. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the story!  
> Danny experiences Ward's love  
> Ward is zonked out again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by Sia's _"Alive"_
> 
> I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go  
> Where the wind don't change  
> And nothing in the ground can ever grow  
> No hope, just lies  
> And you're taught to cry into your pillow  
> But I survived
> 
> You took it all, but I'm still breathing  
> I'm alive

Ward's bright ball of light, love and energy streaked through the darkening sky. A few people noticed the blur and got instagram posts out of it. It zoomed ever and ever faster till it shattered through the stone walls of The Tombs or Halls of Justice. Stone splintered everywhere.

The Iron Fist lay face down in the ruin of downed bodies from the prison riot. Blood was gushing out of the shiv wound in his side. The guards Danny had been protecting knelt down and used all of their trauma training to try and stop the bleeding. A guard banged on the door and shouted for someone to open it. Danny was totally unresponsive.

Ward had hit the floor of his office, hard, shirtless and one-shoed. Megan, Hogarth and others rushed over to him. A little curl of smoke came up from the tattoo on his chest. The Mark of the Little Iron Fist had blistered with 2nd. degree burns. His head rolled back and forth as they tried to revive him. Megan looked down at her beautiful boss and tears came to her eyes. She called for an ambulance, but Manhattan was a crazy scene. 

**Megan: We've got to just get him to the hospital ourselves. NOW!**

As the guards tried to revive Danny, the ball of light whooshed into The Yard. The guards froze as they watched it slow down and hover over Danny. It sort of unfolded, revealing fiery dragon wings. It had become a small, dragon of fiery light, which looked like Danny's tattoo. It began to fly in small circles over the guards and Danny. There was a loud, screeching roar as It breathed out a stream of fire in an arc up to the sky, as it hovered almost motionless. The guards jumped away from Danny as it began to dive down from the sky. The Little Iron Fist Dragon dove like lightning and went straight into Danny's chest. A big explosion of light radiated out of Danny in a big smoke ring. The guards ducked down, not knowing what to do or think.

Hogarth decided it would be best if she went down to the Mayor's office. Her mess of a client was out for the count, of no use to her, and she needed to find Danny. She turned to Megan:

 **Hogarth: Can you handle getting him to the hospital?**  
**Megan: I'm on it.**  
**Hogarth: Good - call me when you get there and be careful!**

The guards lay on the ground, stunned at what they just witnessed. They weren't injured from the explosion of light and smoke. Just then the security door finally opened.

**Guard: Get a stretcher now!**  


The guards rushed The Iron Fist down the hallway on a stretcher. They all knew they would be dead if weren't for his amazing bravery and sacrifice. There was no way they were going to let him die.

Ward and Danny, both unconscious, were now being taken to the same place, as if drawn to each other like magnets. Megan cradled Ward's head in her lap in the backseat of his Rolls Royce limo and silently recited her favorite passage from the Bible: 

**_For I was hungry and You gave me something to eat_**  
**_I was thirsty and You gave me something to drink_**  
**_I was a stranger and You invited me in_**  
_Matthew 25:35_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that Sia! I was crying as I wrote this (still am!)  
> It's such a romantic chapter  
> I think it's about Megan


	20. A D J Saved My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Immortal Iron Fist and The Little Iron Fist recover in the hospital  
> Ward and Hogarth work on keeping our Hero on the streets where we need him  
> I hope this ties the main story to the "Ward & Colleen" story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Last Night A D.J. Saved My Life" by Indeep/D.J. Delight
> 
> Last night a DJ saved my life  
> Called you on the phone, no one's home  
> Baby, why you leave me all alone?
> 
> You know I hopped into my car, didn't get very far, no  
> Because I had you on my mind, why be so unkind?  
> But I was trapped in love with you and I didn't know what to do
> 
> There's not a problem that I can't fix  
> Cause I can do it in the mix

The Undying Iron Fist was dying as he was rushed to the hospital in the back of an NYPD SWAT vehicle. Danny was near death from exhaustion, use of all of his Chi and losing tons of blood from a penetrating stab wound to the side which had ruptured his kidney. The damaged organ oozed death inside of _The Angel of Hell's Kitchen._ Oddly, when the surgeon was finally able to examine our Hero's wound, she found that the kidney had fresh scar tissue on it and had repaired itself somehow. She couldn't help but think of Bones in Star Trek IV.

The surgical team determined that the bleeding organ had moved around inside of Danny, most likely when he was fighting in The Yard in The Tombs. This caused a lot of internal bleeding which the "cutters" were able to fix. They were certain Danny would have died if it weren't for the miracle kidney.

Danny Rand was unconscious for days, hooked up to IV's and pain meds. In Danny's fuzzy, drugged, mind, he occasionally began to swim back to consciousness and tried to reach a meditative state to recharge his Chi but he couldn't focus.

The Immortal Iron Fist and his fiancé were sharing a room at Metro-General. Claire had arranged for the room and cared for them as a "Private Caregiver". It was a bit of a stretch that Foggy had arranged for his kind nurse friend. Megan was there to help as much as possible and informed Claire of what had happened in her gorgeous Boss' office.

Ward had 2nd. degree burns and was unconscious. Only Claire knew his state was from being exhausted from _ALL_ of his Chi going to save Danny's life. Claire couldn't have put it quite that way - she just instinctively knew that this was like what had happened after the press conference. The Superhero Guardian Angel stayed with the two lovers in the hospital almost around the clock.

Ward finally awoke after 4 days (again). His chest hurt and he used the morphine drip although he feared it would bring back his addiction. He looked at his wounded Ram Lamb with intense concern and relief. It was 3:33 am and there was no one else in the quiet, private room. With the aid of the drugs, he was able to get up and curl up with Danny in his bed, being very careful to keep his stinging, bandaged dragon "tattoo" away from his fiancé's warm body.

Claire returned in a few hours and let out a huge sigh when she saw the adorable couple in bed together. One of the only visitors she had let into the room aside from Megan, entered after her. It was hunky Dr. Edmonds from Birch Psychiatric. He came by to check on his former "psych" patients, he found them both intriguing and worried for them.

 **Claire: Hi Dr. Edmonds, I think they are looking better.**  
**Dr. Edmonds: That's good news.** he said and moved to examine what meds they were on.  
**Claire: They've got them pretty zonked out.**  
**Dr. Edmonds: Yeah, I see that. This might be a problem.** He said with furrowed eyebrows. 

He went to the slumbering billionaire hotties and gave Ward a quick examination. He wrote new pain management orders for Claire to execute which were more appropriate for a recovering addict. With their help, Ward was able to wake up and function again.

 **Ward to Claire: Danny's mind needs a chance to clear up in order for him to "heal his spirit". Understand?**  
**Claire to Ward: Not at all. You've lost me. Boy you sound as weird as Danny.**  
**Ward: Just tell Dr. Edmonds to change his meds, like mine.**  
**Claire: Okay, _that_ I can do. But you really should do something about those cops and reporters out there. I don't know what to say and I can't keep them out much longer.**  
**Ward: Okay, _that_ I can do.**

Ward got presentable in his dark, paisley, Ralph Lauren sleepwear and silk dressing gown. He called Hogarth, they cooked up a plan and arranged to have his favorite, "sexy news guy", Kevin Kealy cleared for an interview and she dealt with the police. This was a big exclusive for the young, sandy blonde haired reporter. He decided it was very dramatic to frame the shot with Danny lying in the hospital bed behind the impossibly suave billionaire brunette in Lord Disick slippers.

Ward and Hogarth pushed the image of Danny as an Angelic Hero Savior. All charges against our Hero were dropped and Danny and Ward were once again media darlings. Kevin, Hogarth and Ward even arranged a "Key to the City" ceremony for the blonde angel. It was supposed to take place on the day he was released from the hospital for maximum drama.

... _Claire's worn black sneakers raced down the hallway of the hospital on the morning of the scheduled publicity event. She called Ward in a panic, Danny Rand had gone missing!..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY Dave Biscobing-Phoenix Reporter (yum!)


	21. Threshold - (The Adventures of Ward & Colleen part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Fist is in trouble  
> It's up to Ward & Colleen to rescue him  
> I'm sick of Ward being a damsel in distress  
> Things get a little BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by a classic: _"I Wanna Get High"_ by Cypress Hill
> 
> I want to get high, so high
> 
> Forward motion make you sway like the ocean  
> The herb is more than just a powerful potion  
> What's the commotion, yo I'm not joking around  
> People learning about, what they're smoking  
> Exhale, now you felt the funk of the power  
> now feel the effects

**Mitch: What are we going to do? He couldn't look any more like a cop.**  
**Trevor: I know! It's so hot.**  
**Mitch: I've got it! Jared!**  
Trevor jumped up and down with excitement and got his hair stuff ready.

Ward was sitting in a chair in his amazing bathroom, leaning back with his head in the sink. Trevor stood over him, running the water spigot lovingly over his latest masterpiece. He had a huge hard-on. Ward started to rise, lifting his head up from the water, it dripped down the back of his silky, now Jared green hair. Mitch and Trevor admired him in breathless, frozen silence.

 **Ward: So?**  
Mitch held his hand to his chest and could only manage a knod.

Ward looked into the mirror and turned his head slowly and raised an eyebrow.

**Mitch: Bravissimo! But now he just kind of looks like a cop with dyed hair.** he said to Trevor.  
They both then inhaled, looked at each other and said **Full JARED!**

The two never had so much fun. Dressing Ward up as Jared Leto's Joker with unlimited funds and access! It was too much! 

Danny had gone missing from the hospital. Colleen was sure someone kidnapped him. She traced Danny to a notorious Hell's Kitchen bisexual BDSM club, _**Threshold**_. They were going to infiltrate the club, disguised as Master  & slave. Trevor and Mitch dressed up Colleen. It wasn't nearly as much fun. They dressed her in tighty whitey briefs, wrapped gauze around her tits for a top, gave her hair slight curls and put a pair of Ward's Lord Disick red slippers on her feet.

Master & slave glided up to the notorious BDSM club, **_Threshold_** in the back of Ward's silver, Rolls Royce limo. A 10 year old kid dressed like a 1920's bell hop opened the door and out stepped slave. slave/Colleen glided out of the limo, there was a black leash wrapped around her neck. It was actually a long, black whip, Ward held the handle.

Jared/Ward oozed out after slave/Colleen. His bare chest under his long, shiny overcoat displayed the mark of The Little Iron Fist. Genuine bling worth a genuine fortune swung from his neck. Every finger had diamond rings on it. As they made their way down the stairs to the gate, Colleen felt the brass knuckles in her underpants digging into her hipbone.

slave made her way down a long black hallway, her Master followed a few steps behind her. Jared/Ward held her leash in his diamond encrusted fist. They came into a dark room, it was hard to tell where the walls were. There were sumptuous, leather couches and ottomans scattered around with partially nude bodies grinding on them. The air was thick with weed smoke. Jared/Ward felt the booming bass of Cypress Hill's _"I Wanna Get High"_ and got hard.

Ward and Colleen made their way to what they thought was the center of the room and scanned for doorways that Danny might be behind. Ward felt the heat of the NARC eye on him from some hairy dude in a latex bra.

Jared/Ward yanked on the whip around slave/Colleen's neck. She dropped to her knees and began to run her tongue slowly over Jared/Ward's Tom Ford/Nick Cannon diamond kicks. He yanked her up, jammed a $100 bill in her mouth and tapped her on the ass. He never let go of her leash as she went to the nearby bar. She slowly walked over to the bar and dropped the bill.

slave/Colleen went back to Jared/Ward and sunk to her knees in front of him. She raised a glass of top shelf bourbon to rest on top of her head. Jared/Ward swept up the glass and gulped down half of it. He turned the glass over onto slave/Colleen's head, where it rested. Sweet bourbon dripped down her hair and face. The glass shattered on the filthy ground as Jared/Ward yanked her up with the leash and ran his toungue all over her face, licking the sweet bourbon off of her beautiful, Japanese face. Colleen kept her eyes tight and grimaced. She was not aware of Japanese bondage porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued  
> Take that Buc Nasty!


	22. I'm Bad (The Adventures of Ward & Colleen Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward meets an angel  
> Colleen meets a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by oldie rap song "I'm Bad" by LL Cool J  
> (I love the walking bass & think it would be disturbing to Ward)
> 
> I'm bad
> 
> I'm like Tyson icin' I'm a soldier at war  
> I'm makin' sure you don't try to battle me no more
> 
> I eliminate punks cut 'em up in chunks  
> You were souped you heard me and your ego shrunk  
> I'm devastating I'm so good it's a shame  
> Cause I eat rappers like a cannibal they call me insane

Jared/Ward and slave/Colleen stood in the center of the, dark, smokey BDSM room as he finished licking the bourbon of off slave/Colleen's gorgeous, silky skin. It seemed like the whole room was still. Eyes, hot with desire, slid all over the gorgeous bodies of our heroes. Everyone in the place wanted to fuck both of them, hard. Jared/Ward yanked on slave/Collen's leash and she dropped to her knees again. He turned smoothly and glided over to a corner of a red leather couch in the shadows, trailing slave/Colleen behind him. She crawled on all fours like a panther across the filthy floor. He sank back into the couch, spread his knees wide and dangled the diamond encrusted fist which held slave/Colleen's leash, over the side. He shortened her leash by wrapping it around his wrist. She was pulled to sit down on the sticky ground next to the end of the couch.

Ward and colleen continued to scan the room, looking for possible doorways where Danny might be. All of the degenerates in Hell's Kitchen's notorious bisexual BDSM club, _**Threshold**_ , wanted to fuck them immediately. Ward put out a heavy _**FUCK OFF**_ vibe. Just then, he and Colleen saw a black door in the black wall, that they couldn't see before, swing open and a burst of light shot through the darkness for a moment. A scrumptious _angel_ stepped through the light shinning from the doorway. He looked exactly like Ryan Phillipe in the movie _**"54"**_ , he was, teenaged, bare chested, pale skinned and dressed in tight, low riding Levi's and red Puma sneakers. He seemed to glow in the darkness. Ward looked at the vision with wide eyes and thought it couldn't possibly be real. He looked so much like Danny. His heart ached.

Ryan/Danny floated over to Jared/Ward and oozed onto Jared/Ward's lap, his knees on either side of Jared/Ward's hips. Ward's head was fuzzy with all the weed smoke and weird rap music he didn't understand. The booming walking bass and weird things LL was shouting and sirens and cops on radios in the "song" just added to the cloudiness in his head. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of soap on the teenager's skin and put his fingers in the wild mop of soft, curly blonde hair on the stranger's head. Then he was feeling creamy skin under his hot hands, he ran them over Ryan/Danny's chest and looked confused when there was no tattoo there.

Ryan/Danny grabbed Jared/Ward by the back of his strong neck and deeply kissed him. Ward's mind and throbbing dick thought of Danny and he lost himself in the heat. HEAT flooded through Ward's body, his eyes and head rolled back and he fell back into the couch. He knew he was trippin' balls. His eyes pinned and he forgot about the leash wrapped around his wrist. Colleen's face was yanked to the floor when he sat back, she saw there was something wrong and looked at the Ryan/Danny with a glare. 

Jared/Ward was now lost in Ryan/Danny's soft lips and tongue, hard cock and creamy skin. Ryan/Danny lightly ran his nails over The Little Iron Fist's warm, delightfully itchy chest. Colleen could barely move and the leash got tighter on her neck as Ward stroked Ryan/Danny's body with the leash wrapped around his wrist. She shook the short leash to get Ward to snap out of it and loosen it. The veins in her neck were starting to stand out from the pressure. He finally felt his arm shaking and dropped his hand, letting the whip uncurl to the filthy floor. Colleen gasped for a few moments, then turned to the Angel/Demon sucking on Ward. 

slave/Colleen's tighty whitys and gauze top were now covered in black smudges and her leash, which was a whip, hung down her back. She slowly came up behind Angel/Demon and slid her arms around his chest and slim waist. She ground her hips into his ass and licked the back of his ear. Ryan/Danny reached behind him to squeeze her ass, all the while shoving his tongue down Jared/Ward's throat. All perverted eyes were on the decadent, crazy hot, live porno scene. With ninja stealth, Colleen jabbed Angel/Demon in the side with her knuckles. He cried out and she put him in a sleeper hold. He went limp and she slid him onto the couch.

Colleen straddled Ward and pulled the Gao smack stickers off of the back of his neck and bent down for a deep kiss. Ward barely noticed there was a different tongue in his mouth. Colleen bit down on his lower lip and pinched his nipples hard, to try and snap him out of his trip. The deviants in **_Threshold_** moved closer to them to get a better view of the next cum show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea behind using multiple, confusing names came from Bret Easton Ellis' _"American Psycho"_ (also a great movie).  
>  It's meant to express being in haze of drugs. Hope that makes sense - or do I?  
> I just realized there is 0 dialogue, hmm


	23. Dead Wrong (The Adventures of Ward and Colleen part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: "Dead Wrong" (feat. Eminem/Diddy) by The Notorious B.I.G.  
> Rocking the OG rap again!  
> [Puff] Bad Boy baby
> 
> Her hittin the floor, and me hittin the clits!  
> Sucking on the tits! Had the hooker beggin for the dick
> 
> When I get dusted, I like to spread the blood like mustard  
> Disrespect me - my potency is deadly
> 
> I got a lion in my pocket, I'm lying, I got a nine in my pocket  
> He's ready for war, I'm ready for war
> 
> red on the ceiling, red on the floor, get a new whore  
> Met on the second, wet on the third;  
> then she's dead on the fourth - I'm dead wrong

(for my gorgeous Giants fan, Tom Pelphrey)

Ward and Colleen had infiltrated Hell's Kitchen's notorious bisexual BDSM club, _Threshold,_ disguised as Master and slave. Mitch and Trevor made Ward look less cop-like by dressing him up as Jared Leto's Joker. The 2 fashionistas had pimped him out to the max, complete with 2 million dollar diamond kicks. Things were not exactly going according to plan, but they had to get it together in order to rescue _The Immortal Iron Fist_ from who know's what kind of God forsaken torture he might be suffering from.

Colleen was so concerned about snapping Ward out of his Gao sticker smack trip, she didn't realize that one of the stickers ended up on the inside of her wrist. HEAT flooded through her body and her silky, pale skin felt itchy with electricity. Jared/Ward and slave/Colleen, who was still straddling Jared/Ward on the couch, thrust into each other. Colleen gripped Ward's now Jared green hair and pulled _hard_ , she bit down on his lip and he bit back. There was heat and moisture pulsing between them. The heat stretched out to the U shaped crowd of degenerate weirdos writhing around in the darkness around them.

slave and Master ground into each other on the red leather couch with dangerous eyes on them. Jared/Ward started to notice a strange taste on his tongue. His race memory bank sent an _Alert!_ to his mind, as his tongue recognized the taste of blood. But then his hot mouth found it on slave/Colleen's pointed nipple jutting out over her gauze "top" that was pulled down under one luscious, soft breast. slave/Colleen rolled her head and eyes back in pleasure as Ward gently suckled her breast. Biggie and Eminem talking about sucking on tits and clits in their slippery, dominating voices set her off even more.

Ward felt the pressure of hard steel in his back. He was strapped with "Micro Desert Night" handguns. He just had to move Colleen into the back of the dubious, dangerous club. Then he felt slave/Colleen guide his fingers to her silky, warm, dripping cunt under her dirty tighty whities. His fingers slid up and down, her core pulsed between his strong fingers. He watched slave/Colleen's head rolling back. She was having too much fun thought her Master, Jared/Ward. He tried to focus and remembered Danny.

Ward's other hand fell to his side and he felt the red Puma sneaker of the forgotten Ryan/Danny, still lying there, passed out from Colleen's powerful sleeper hold. Ward started to snap out of his hot haze for a moment and grabbed slave/Colleen by the shoulders, sat her up and slowly wrapped her whip/leash around his wrist a few times.

Jared/Ward gripped slave/Colleen's leash gently, cradled her chin in his hand and stared deeply into her eyes. She looked wasted to him. Ward found the Gao smack sticker on her wrist and tossed it to the floor, but he knew it was too late. She continued to writhe on Ward's throbbing cock, new to the frightening pleasures of synthetic heroin. Ward fixed her "top", which was nothing more than gauze wrapped around her tits.

Ward became aware of the creepos watching them and gently pulled slave/Colleen's neck to his swollen, red lips. He gently kissed her cheek. Ward whispered into her ear, slowly and a bit sternly:  
**Ward: Colleen - it's Ward - we have to find Danny - I - know it's hard to focus - but we have to - I need your help - Danny needs your help. Are you with me?**

Colleen heard his calm/cool, soothing voice, and started to cool off a bit. She clung to a vision of Danny's angel face in her head. She put her hands on the sides of his gorgeous face and put her forehead to his. She was seeing both Danny's angel face and Ward's handsome face inter-changeably. The two heated, hot heroes could not stop from kissing deeply again. They were breathing heavily when they looked deeply into each other's eyes and she nodded slightly. Jared/Ward then tugged at her leash again and she was able to slowly rise off of his lap.

Jared/Ward stood up from the void of desire that was the red leather couch and arched his back a little from the relief of his pistols loosening on his back. He stood several steps behind and to the left of slave/Colleen. He gripped her leash in his diamond encrusted fist and gave it a small _whip!_ slave/Colleen then walked slowly to the door they had seen Angel/Demon come from.

The whole place was practically hypnotized by the white hot couple who had just made them all cum. They easily went to the door and Jared/Ward pulled back on slave/Colleen's leash and he stepped in front and swung the door open, still gripping slave/Colleen's leash. He knew this was just too easy. He may not be a Super Hero but Harold had forced him to study "Sun Tzu" since kindergarden. He had no choice but to advance though and he tried to keep his head clear.

Ward now moved to walk next to Colleen, holding the leash of course. The long black hallway ahead was lined with doorways. Most of them had nothing but beaded curtains for doors. This whole set up was _FUCKED,_ he thought. Next thing he knew, his forehead was pushed back by the cold barrel of a Smith  & Wesson Model 60, .38 Special snub-nose revolver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't listened to Biggie! in a long time. Great words - too many!  
> It's so hard to stop sexing up on Ward long enough to get him into the other room!


	24. Dive (The Adventures of Ward and Colleen Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward negotiates a deal  
> Colleen readies for the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: "Dive" (LIVE At Pine Street Theatre) by Nirvana  
> My fav Nirvana song: **_DAVE GROHL!_** is brilliant and pushes a very fast tempo.  
>  I can hear/feel the pain in Kurt's throat!
> 
> Pick me - pick me yeah  
> Live alone, lone single  
> At least, at least yeah  
> You can even swallow
> 
> Kiss this, kiss that yeah  
> Everyone is waiting  
> At least, at least yeah  
> You can be there for me (?)  
> Pick me - pick me yeah  
> Everyone is hollow

**Ward: Whoa! I think you've got the wrong idea here.**  
**Voice: Oh yeah? What's the _right_ idea motherfucker?**  
**Ward: Me and my girl are just looking for another tasty snack. One with a little more endurance, if you know what I mean? What's out there isn't exactly fresh.**

Thanks to his superior intelligence and vast experience in mega business negotiations, Ward was a quick thinker. Almost instantly he was able to profile the situation and ascertain the motivations of the people in the darkness holding a gun to his head. He held his hands out to his sides and put on a big aww shucks smile.

While Ward negotiated with the darkness, Colleen stood next to him, nearly motionless. Her head hung down and her long wavy dark hair covered her face. She slowly slid her hand into her tighty whiteys to the brass knuckles nestled there. She wrapped the heavy metal around her strong but graceful fingers. She waited for a signal from Ward. He never let go of her leash.

The leather clad weirdo, who looked like a busted Freddy Mercury, looked over our green haired hero. _The guy clearly was rolling in dough_ was the only thing his lame brain could deduce.

 **Busted Freddy: Maybe we can get a deal.** he said and lowered the gun.  
**Ward: Cool man. We were kind of looking to add a little Constantine to our little Joker/Catwoman game. She gets all worked up after Comic Con.** He winked and ran his tongue over his upper lip.  
**Busted Freddy: A snack like that don't come cheap.**  
**Ward: Do I look a guy who eats Hydrox instead of Oreos?**

Ward had tougher negotiations with Magneto. He felt like he was trying to steal candy from a very stupid baby. _Whoa, keep your head straight!_ he scolded his smack heavy head. Ward reached into his pocket and pulled out an epic wad of $100 bills, all brand new and held together in a diamond encrusted Tiffany $ sign money clip (ty Mitch and Trevor).

Busted Freddy's mouth hung open and he reached for the cash. Ward pulled it back a bit, like a carrot in front of a jack-ass.  
**Ward: Not til my girl approves man. She only gets the best.**

Busted Freddy thought of Danny strung up in the back and smirked. _They ain't never seen a piece o' ass like that before._ He wanted to prove he was smart and show them that he had top shelf ass. Ward had planted the desire to prove he's "better than" into the guy's head.

Colleen and Ward followed the dunderhead down the black hallway, lit with golden gargoyle wall sconces holding red candles. Colleen kept her hand in her underpants, her fingers began to sweat in the holes of the heavy brass knuckles.

Jared/Ward looked at the doors they passed with lusty eyes and a moist open mouth. Ward kept a look out for anyone trying to move behind them. slave/Colleen obediently kept her head down, concealing her face under her silky, black hair. She was practically invisible in her black smudged "top", black smudged underpants and dark red Lord Disick slippers that were too big on her feet. She was relying on Ward to be a guide dog of sorts, guiding her with the leash/whip.

As they approached the big, padded leather, double doors at the end of the hall, they heard loud strange music. A huge red Pentagram was emblazoned on each door. The handles looked like giant steel barbells that are used in body piercings. They were wrapped in a thick, shiny, steel chain with a medieval looking lock hanging from it.


	25. Ave Satanas (The Adventures of Ward and Colleen Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Heroes find a lost Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ave Satanas by Venom, Inc.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbAJK5IEVHQ&index=13&list=PLQ7D8HKUlHfCX7_MZHfNFELtYe0AZmIyP)  
>  (link to song)  
> Chapter song: "Ave Satanas" by Venom Inc.  
> Hail satan, full of might  
> Our allegiance is with thee  
> Cursed are they, the god adorers  
> And cursed are the worshippers of the nazarene
> 
> Ave satanas, ave satanas
> 
> Unholy satan, bringer of enlightment  
> Lend us thy power, now and throughout our lives  
> Endless glory shall be given  
> Lord of hell, show us thy way
> 
> Ave satanas, ave satanas
> 
> Jesus christ, we deny thy name

**Busted Freddy: You gonna crap yourself when you see what I got in here, Joker motherfucker!**  
He said as he pulled a big, unnecessarily old timey key from his tight leather pants. He unlocked the chain and the lock dropped to the floor.

The moment the lock hit the floor, Ward tugged on Colleen's "leash" with his right hand and reached for his left side gun with his left hand. She immediately leapt high into the air at Busted Freddy and landed on his shoulders, straddling his face. She crushed his head between her rock hard, yet silky, thighs. He cried out:

**TUGS!**

Busted Freddy cried out just before Colleen smashed down on the top of his head with her brass knuckled fist. She heard/felt a loud crunch as her blow split his soft palate* and it fell out, like the time MMA fighter, Justin Wren lost his palate.** He spat out a huge spray of blood and teeth at Ward and it splattered across his bare chest under his shiny Jared/Joker overcoat. Colleen and Ward both grimaced in disgust.

They heard someone yelling and Ward pointed his left-side Micro Desert Handgun down the dark hallway as Colleen spun out from the leash in his right hand in a blur. He tossed the handle of the whip to her without ever taking his eyes off of the black corridor which led to the front of the notorious bisexual BDSM club _Threshold._

Colleen moved to stand next to Ward in front of the Demonic Doors. They saw a burst of rainbow colored beads explode from one of the doorways in the hallway. Ward saw what looked like a big, baby blue teddy bear in a diaper charging at them with a sand-colored Uzi submachine gun in it's paws. Time seemed to slow and Ward's mouth dropped open as he saw the baby blue assailant fumble with the gun in his perverted "plushie" costume.

Ward shot at the "bear" 3 times and Baby Tugs fell to the ground backwards, dropping the desert Uzi. Ward stared at the blood trickling out of the diapered star on the plushie chest and thought for sure he was having a drug-induced hallucination.

**Colleen: Forget Baby Tugs! He's dead! Get the door!**

Ward shoved his gun in his left overcoat pocket and turned quickly to unravel the chain from the barbells/handles of the demonic doors.

Colleen flipped through the air, head over heels at the approaching Perverted Plushie charging down the hallway. She was a vision in her Lord Disick slippers and tighty whitys as she _Whipped_ the whip like a _SNAKE_ , which struck down and wrapped itself around the light pink neck of "Baby Hugs".

Baby Tugs' twin brother, Baby Hugs, was in diapers too of course! The weirdest thing about this story was that "Tugs and Hugs" were actually twin brothers out of their perverted Plushie outfits. Ward had never seen anything so weird, and that was saying a lot.

Colleen moved quickly, like a cat, back to Ward and the doors. They heard the approach of lumbering footsteps of the biggest plush pervert yet. "Grams Bear", containing the twins' actual grandmother, burst through the rainbow beads and started charging at them.

Colleen coiled the purple Grams Bear around the neck with a quick strike of her whip while Ward opened one of the big doors of evil. She pulled on the struggling grandma bear until she felt it go weak and finally limp. The defeated, perverted plushie clan lay on the ground face down, defeated and bleeding. Colleen and Ward could hear some more weirdos yelling and zipped through the black, padded, leather doors, emblazoned with red pentagrams.

Ward quickly tore down a tapestry displaying a goat's head and weird symbols. He jammed the iron stick from the demonic wall hanging in the handles of the door. Weirdos yanked at the door but could not get in.

Our heroes, Ward and Colleen, made their way into the dark, incense heavy room. It seemed like they had entered another dimension, far away from the wackos that were outside the doors. "Ave Satanas" by Venom Inc. blared from who-knows-where. Ward and Colleen crouched in the shadows to the side of the doorway they just entered.

Jared/Ward readied both handguns and slave/Colleen gripped the long leather whip and brass knuckles. They were crouched behind a long red leather couch. Ward indicated to Colleen that he was going to look over the couch and he peeked his eyes over the top of the gross couch.

Danny, The Immortal Iron Fist, didn't look so immortal. His naked body was strapped to a big, wooden pentagram. Ward couldn't help but think of Theon strung up by Ramsay in Game of Thrones. His head and blonde locks hung down, long ago passed out from torture. Ward could count 5 freakos in black, hooded cloaks kneeling around Danny on the points of a pentagram carved into the cement floor.

Ward squeezed his eyes shut and tried to clear his vision and his smack splattered brain, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, but it was true. Standing before his captive hero was none other than Peter H. Gilmore.*** Gilmore was appointed to the position of High Priest of the Church of Satan. He had been responsible for moving the "church's" headquarters to Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City back in 2001.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Actually inspired by a story about George Foreman splitting a guy's palate in the ring. True story.  
> **True story - so gross  
> ***Gilmore is for real


	26. Snakecharmer (The Adventures of Ward and Colleen Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daughter of the Dragon and The Little Iron Fist are poised to save The Immortal Iron Fist from Certain DOOM!  
> Danny's powers continue to develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Snakecharmer" by Rage Against the Machine  
> (my fav. R.A.M. song - Brad Wilk on drums is soo juicy & Sexy!)  
> Had the energy I was looking for, more than words.
> 
> Father's expectations, soul soaked in, spit and urine  
> And you gotta make it where?  
> To a sanctuary that's a fragile American hell  
> An empty dream  
> A selfish, horrific vision  
> Passed on like the deadliest of viruses  
> Crushing you and your naive profession  
> 

Ward slid back down the back of the disgusting, red leather couch, and held up 6 fingers, guns in between his fingers. The Daughter of the Dragon and the Little Iron Fist looked into each others' eyes and agreed to launch up at the same time.

Jared/Ward swung up over the couch first, his purple, shiny overcoat spinning through the air sexily. He held both of his hands out in front of him, pointing the handguns at the weirdos manning the points on the Pentagram carved into the cement floor. The cloaked figures, naked underneath the black velvet, stood up and turned towards our Heroes!

Instantly, slave/Colleen swung through the air like a stealth bomber and latched onto the cloaked weirdo nearest to her. The gorgeous Kung Fu Princess stretched her elbow high above her ear and then struck down with a _FIERCE FORCE WOLF BLOW!_ (a move Danny had taught her) onto the nameless henchwoman's head. She sprayed out blood and teeth from her mouth and collapsed to the ground. 

The Supreme Wacko, Peter H. Gilmore, continued his monotonous evil chant which was a part of the ceremony he believed would suck the power of The Iron Fist or "The Dragon Power" out of Danny and into Him, its Rightful Master. He seemed unaware of the calamity around him. He was certain if he could just finish his _Ritual Of Evil_ , he would be able to defeat any foe, earthly or otherworldly.

Ward moved towards the cloaked figures near his beloved fiancé, Danny, who was still passed out. Colleen had already laid out two of the random "Cloakies"* to the floor with her whip and brass knuckles. Ward shot straight into the chest of the cloaked figure who dared to charge at him. This left 2 henchmen and Gilmore to deal with.

Colleen started to rush towards the cloaked figure near Ward and he held out his hand. She paused.

**Ward: No - Wake Danny UP - NOW!** He said, certain that it was the most important thing to do in this situation.

Colleen turned to The Iron Fist and pounced on his limp, naked body, currently strapped to the gross, wooden, pentagram. She straddled him as best she could and bit down on his lower lip and squeezed his nipples hard. Danny felt the sharp pain and looked into Colleen's eyes. He was half certain he was having a dream and tried to drift off to sleep again. He felt an exquisite jolt of pain and pleasure as Colleen pinched his nipples again. Danny shook his head and began to wake up.

A GIANT BEAST of a monster in a black velvet cloak came rushing from a point on the demonic floor carving towards Colleen and Danny. Ward, dressed as Jared Leto's Joker, stepped between the huge beast and his friends. The Beast of a Man was 6'8", wide with muscles and an ugly, wide-teethed, wide-nosed face. He was deformed from Human Growth Hormones and Steroid ABUSE. He had been suffering from an addiction problem for years. He deserved no sympathy.

The BEAST of a "MAN" lunged at our Little Iron Fist!  
Jared/Ward started to fall backwards as he dodged the Monster's charging body.  
He emptied his handguns into the raging beast's chest and it fell to the ground with a huge thud! Our green-haired hero lay on the filthy ground and was reloading as quickly as he could. As this battle raged on, the freaks outside of the room were battering the door and were nearly through. Colleen clung to Danny's bruised, lean body. She saw that he was waking up and freed him from the restraints. He was very weak and they collapsed to the floor together. The Vulnerable Iron Fist's fuzzy head was starting clear and he tensed all of the muscles in his body. His chest felt empty beneath his dragon tattoo and his soul reached out to the dark, demonic room around him. He was drawn to Ward of course, but somehow, stopped himself from borrowing chi from his brave lover.

Gilmore and his second in command continued their evil chanting. As their rite of evil neared its end, a small fiery dragon began to emerge from Ward's chest. His chest was burning and he couldn't help from screaming as he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. He was paralyzed with intense pain! 

Colleen was helping Danny to stand up when he heard his love and life screaming in agony. Instinctually his body summoned reserves of strength that very few people were ever able to tap into without dying. His body became like lead in Colleen's arms and she could not support him. **Danny!** she screamed as he collapsed to the ground again.

The dragon being ripped out of Ward's chest by the demonic usurper continued to fight against this unholy birth. It's small fiery head violently thrashed just outside of Ward's dragon tattoo as he writhed in agony. 

Colleen's hateful gaze locked in on Cloaky 2 and she flew like lightning across the room to him. She unfurled her long, deadly whip at him and it curled around his neck tightly. The fiend instantly fell to his knees and lost consciousness. She leapt on top of Gilmore's final underling and smashed her brass-knuckled fist into his face! He died almost instantly. Gilmore's trance was not broken and he continued to try to abduct the dragon and its power.

Colleen looked up from the bloody pulp that used to be a face and _**STRUCK!**_ her whip at him.  
As the black leather cord swung into the air, Gilmore raised a palm quickly.  
The weapon's motion slowed and hovered for a moment in the air.  
It moved like a snake through the air and struck down at Colleen.  
She threw her arms up and it coiled around her wrists.  
Her beautiful Asian face grimaced in pain as she tried to free her arms.  
The leather snake coiled around her wrists more tightly.  
Gilmore yanked his palm back and The Daughter of the Dragon and was pulled to the dirty ground.  
The handle of the black serpent slithered up her strong, graceful arms and began to coil around her exquisite throat. 

The Depleted Iron Fist, saw his closest friends suffering and was filled with rage!

 ** _NO!!_** he shouted!

The Immortal Iron Fist reached down into the depths of his soul.  
He reached back into lifetimes he didn't know he had lived.  
Each form he had taken in life appeared in his mind's eye.  
He zoomed past the ghostly figures of himself as different soldiers and fighters throughout history and the world.  
The further back he went, the more raw and brutal his past lives became.  
He went back into a time before recorded history.  
Danny connected to his violent past personas.  
The Immortal Iron Fist from our time moved faster and faster towards a bright ball of light.  


As Danny sped through his spiritual past he saw something at the center of the bright light.  
The light began to unfold.  
**_Shou-Lao the Undying Dragon!_** unfurled it's huge scaly wings and let out a defending **_ROAR!!_** as it breathed a huge burst of fire at Danny.  
The Immortal Iron Fist slammed into the huge hot Dragon!  
He embraced the monster and their bodies disintegrated in an intense, booming _**EXPLOSION!!**_  
_FIRE!_ swept through the vile building and Gilmore and all of the perverts screamed in agony as they burned!

The Little Iron Fist's dragon returned to his chest and Colleen felt the whip return to normal.

Our gorgeous, battered trio were the only things to survive the raging inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! This chapter has been sitting around unfinished forever. It was such struggle but I want to continue to the next part of the story.  
> Anyway, I'm not really happy with it but I have to move on.


	27. Two Hearts One Dragon (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny struggles with the aftermath of his kidnapping.  
> Ward tries to comfort his suffering lover.  
> Some very talented friends try to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Love Don't Change" by Jeremih
> 
> Cause I know true love ain't easy  
> And boy I know it's you, cause you complete me  
> And I just don't want you to leavin'
> 
> But when it hurts, I can make it better  
> Boy if it works, it's gone be forever  
> We been through the worst, made it through the weather
> 
> Hold me down and I'm gone do the same...for you love  
> I been through a thing... for you love  
> I want this together even though it gets better...  
> Or worse

**Megan on the phone: No sir, I'm sorry, no one in the tri-state area is willing to deliver mice.**  
**Yes I know he has to eat. I've microwaved rodents for six days in a row now and thrown them out. Maybe he's not hungry.**

**Ward on the phone: I've had Lou for 20 years, I know his routine. Boa constrictors live longest when they are on a strict regimen. That's why we need the live ones.**

**Megan: Look, you know I love you and Danny but I am not about to go around Manhattan with a box of vermin.***

**Ward: My God, I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated. I'll get the mice. Look, how's Danny? Can he talk to me?**

**Megan: No, he woke up just after you left. He's on that prescription now.**  


**Ward: Another nightmare. Ok, Claire should be there soon. Thank you Megan.**

**Megan: Bye Ward** she said and hung up with a little smile.**

The smoke in the dark night began to clear. Claire stood breathless across the street. She smiled and clasped her hand to her mouth when she saw her friends coming out of the inferno raging in Hell's Kitchen that used to be the BDSM club _Threshold_ and headquarters for The Church of Satan. She immediately ran to get the truck. She had borrowed the huge FORD truck from Frank Castle. This meant that half of the front seat was occupied by a 50 caliber machine gun.

Ward (still looking like Jared/Ward) and Colleen (still a barely dressed slave/colleen) supported Danny out of the building and away from the sirens coming. Ward was bare chested and the crazy bling still swung in front of the dragon brand on his strong, pale torso. The Empty Iron Fist wore Ward's shiny JaredJoker coat and his feet dragged along the ground in JaredWard's diamond encrusted Tom Ford kicks.*** 

Danny was totally unresponsive and his head hung down as Ward and Colleen dragged him away. His dense superhero muscles were incredibly heavy on his slim frame. Thankfully Claire pulled up immediately with the armored and armed truck. Ward climbed into the back and pulled Danny up to lie with him. Claire covered them with a blanket and got behind the wheel. Colleen was manning the 50 cal. just in case it wasn't over.

Ward tried to warm his shivering, shattered fiancé. He nestled his fingers into the soft curls behind Danny's head, pulled his stubbled cheek to his neck, the slight pinpricks Ward felt flooded his body with relief and pleasure. He inhaled the scent of his gorgeous lover's blonde hair. Tears of relief and grief flowed down his beautiful Jared/Ward face, his green hair was now in wild spikes around his head. The embracing lovers swayed in the truck bed under the stars as it zoomed through the dark dangerous streets into the siren filled night.

Ward laid Danny's limp body on to the sumptuous bed they shared. He went to get the warmest down comforters he had. They were "gifts" from his eternally cold sister who used them when she stayed at his place. Foofer was irate at his long absence and weird smokey smell. The feline darted between his lover's leather clad legs and _MRAWRRRED_ until Ward scooped him into an arm. When he came back into the bedroom, Mags was already lying behind Danny and licked at the back of his ear. Ward undressed them both, Danny's pale, creamy skin was icy. Mags turned so that his soft fur was against Danny's cold back. Ward slid under the covers with his fiancé. The brands on their chests actually felt like ice. Ward pulled Danny to spoon behind him and Foof vibrated with love against the icy chest of his lover, Ward. The family slept together for nearly 12 hours.

Danny's recovery this time was different. Ward, Claire, Colleen and Megan cared for Danny and made sure he was never alone. Mitch and Trevor came to visit often and made sure Ward's hair returned to normal (though they thought the green was really hot). After 6 days had passed, Danny was barely able to take a bath with Ward. They bathed together at least twice a day. This was the only time that Ward seemed to get through to Danny a little. Danny would lean back into Ward's magnificent body in the hot, bubbly water. Ward ran the soap all over Danny's silky skin with his hands and sometimes he would gently wash his hair, the gorgeous blonde curls stretching out in the fragrant water.

Days turned into weeks. Danny's depression deepened and he had no energy. He was able to shuffle around the house now but still barely got out of bed. He was not meditating and hadn't even attempted to align his chi. The blonde D.J. had not listened to any music either. Ward wished Joy was back from her trip around the world to help him figure out what to do. He was able to FaceTime with her occasionally, but it was spotty at best and she couldn't understand anyway.

**Claire: I don't know what to do here either. I mean I don't know if I'm concerned or fed up at this point. But I know, _this_ , cannot continue.**

**Ward: Well, if he won't talk to any of us, maybe he needs to talk to someone who would understand what he's going through.**

**Claire: Okay! Don't know why I didn't think of it before.** she grabbed her jacket and walked towards the elevator.

**Ward: Where are you going?**

**Claire: I'm going to bring a couple of friends over.** she said and got into the elevator.

Ward turned and checked to see if the kitchen was stocked. He then "checked" on Danny.....

.....Stick came out of our couple's bedroom. He walked over to the friends gathered there and shook his head.  
**It's all up to the kid. He has to make a choice. There's no reason for us to be here. One way or the other we'll find out what he decides.**

**Matt: Oh yeah? Well maybe that's your truth but I've got a reason to be here. He's my friend.**

**Stick: See you around kid.** He turned and tapped his cane out of the penthouse.

 **Luke: Man, the more I get to know that guy, the more psycho he becomes. What is his deal anyway?**  


Matt went to Danny's door.  
**Matt: Hey it's just me. You could be fucking a sheep in a pool of pudding and I wouldn't see it! I'm coming in.**

He walked towards what he recognized as Danny but he seemed different. He felt cooler and Danny's energy signature was very low. Matt recognized the deep clinical depression. He was personally familiar with where he thought Danny was. Matt sat next to his friend and felt Danny with his head in his hands and put his hand on his back.

**Matt: Hey, normally I would never stick my nose into a guy's life but there's a dude out there in a tie who you're really scaring.**

**Danny: Ward's ok. He's a strong survivor. I know, because he's had to survive so much since I came into his life. I can't cause him anymore pain. Everything beautiful I touch gets destroyed. My love is death.**

**Matt: I know what you're feeling. To face down evil and to truly make a difference sometimes we have to go further over the edge than we ever thought we would. But there are good people out there and they need us. You just need to recenter. Your power is growing and when it stretches it throws your whole mind, body and soul into a sort of psychic shock. It will pass...**

Matt sort of instinctually retreated back into courtroom mode. He paced around the room and presented all the arguments he could think of that might help his friend.

Danny heard nothing but a dull hum. He stood up and slowly walked over to the balcony. Silky, sheer, luxurious white curtains billowed in through the open luxe doors. As Danny approached the frame of the open door the cool swift breeze of the cool Manhattan night played with his long, luscious, curly locks and wind rippled through his white silk pajama pants. He paused and turned to his friend Matt who was lost in his thoughts. He smiled at him as large tears dripped from his shimmering dazzling blue eyes and rolled down the dark, cold dragon on his hollow chest.

 _ **SUDDENLY!**_ Matt got a strong psychic shock from Danny and he moved to grab him but he was to late!

The beautiful kung fu superhero sailed high into the air over the city streets from the top of the towering Manhattan skyscraper. His mind finally cleared as he sailed through the cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TY Tom Pelphrey for having his own Mitch the snake on Guiding Light (he's so great)  
> **ooo "Ward" not Mr. Meachum  
> ***If only I could draw that! (Hint to any fan artists out there)
> 
> ^NOTE^ I rearranged the order of these chapters (written out of order). I realized I refer to Foofer and Magneto. Foofer is Ward's cat and the boys are dog-sitting Joy's rottweiler, named Magneto or "Mags". They are explained in their own titled chapters later. I decided to let it roll - I mean it's fic!


	28. Two hearts One Dragon (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's friends fight for him when he no longer can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Falling Away From Me" by Korn
> 
> Day is here fading  
> That's when I'm insane  
> I flirt with suicide  
> Sometimes kill the pain
> 
> Beating me beating me  
> Down down  
> Into the ground  
> Screaming some sound

Ward looked up from his coffee mug. Before it even hit the floor and shattered he was at the bedroom door.

Luke looked up and saw the tall, handsome brunette, clad in a stunning John Varvatos Austin suit, suddenly bolt from the kitchen.

Ward burst into the bedroom and saw nothing but white curtains billowing from the open, freezing doors of the balcony.  
He had no time to think before he felt himself lifted off of the ground and tossed to the side!  
A huge dark wall whooshed past the pale billionaire groom.

Luke's keen vision saw the dark handle of Matt's wand thingy clinging to the balcony railing.  
He grabbed it just before it started to unsnake from its grasp on the wrought iron balcony bars.

Matt felt a wild burst of powerful and destructive energy explode from Danny and flood through his ultra-sensitive body.  
He just missed grabbing his despondent friend before he sailed off of the impossibly high Manhattan high-rise.  
The Devil of Hell's Kitchen stood completely still on the cold balcony.  
He instantly filtered out the sounds of the city and the penthouse behind him.  
He only heard the rustling of Danny's white silk pajama pants.  
He tracked the sound and launched himself at the sexy superhero with perfect timing!  
He grabbed the plummeting Iron Fist by the front of his silk sleepwear.  
In the same instant, he unfurled the cable of his custom billy club and secured it to the railing of the luxury penthouse!

Matt cried out with strain as the densely muscled, gorgeous blonde kung fu superhero snapped to an abrupt halt and became dead weight. They swayed alongside the architechtural wonder of a building in the strong, wind. Just as he felt his billy club losing it's grip, he felt it secured with a second source. He knew it was Luke. He panted heavily with effort. 

The suicidal sad boy hero wore an angry grimace on his beautiful angelic face. He struggled to get free of his friend's grip. 

Danny was distraught and filled with dangerous manic feelings. He frowned sternly and his hand began to faintly glow. He looked up at Matt: **Let go! Don't make me do this!**

Danny gasped in tearful frustration at the strong craftsmanship of his fancy silk pajamas that Ward was always dressing him in.

_**WARD!!** _  


The engaged superhero hottie felt his blood turn to ice!  
Only his dimly glowing hand had any heat in his body.  
He quickly looked up and saw his other half falling from the balcony!

The Little Iron Fist saw Luke bracing his huge, strong body on the railing of the balcony.  
He ran to its edge.

**_DANNY!!_ **

He screamed as he saw his love dangling from Matt's fist at the other end of the cable.

As Danny's Fist showed a spark, the small dragon brand on Ward's chest felt very **HEAVY**. His body ached and reached out to his lover in danger. The heart beating in his chest behind the dragon chased the heart of his dragon lover. His body and soul hurtled into the cold dark night towards the _LighT_ he could not live without. 

**_NO!!!_** cried out all three vigilantes! 

Running purely on amazing instincts and keen reflexes, Matt was able to help swing Danny out and hurled him upwards. The Immortal Iron Fist flew out over the streets once again. Ward's body sped towards Danny and their chests collided with a small burst of light. Danny embraced the plunging, passed out Mortal Little Iron Fist with the small amount of energy left in his faintly glowing fist and reached out for his friend Matt. Daredevil then caught the famous couple and they dropped with a thud at the bottom of the cable straining at the weight of the three beautiful men swaying off of the the skyscraper. 

The railing that Luke was bracing against started to give way and he strained to pull them up. Ward and Danny were both zonked out. Just when it seemed like there was no way out there was a loud, dusty explosion!

 ** _DANNY WARD MATT & LUKE_** were lying in the smoking heap of rubble that used to be the luxurious, sexy bedroom of America's hottest couple!

**Jessica: Assholes! I'm 10 minutes late to the intervention and you all throw yourselves out the fucking window!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just sort of popped into my head yesterday.  
> It's one of those that I think is best not to mess with too much.


	29. Bachelor Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny plans a bachelor party for Ward  
> (I'll get back to the story - I swear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "The Chairman's Intent" by Action Bronson  
> ("..."need some time to realign my Chi" - he has to be an Iron Fist Fan!)  
> Yeah, I might be sick  
> Sitting cross-eyed, I'm likely lit  
> Draw blood, I'm already made  
> But little man will cut your face like wedding cake
> 
> Sky opened up and down came me  
> They turned Bam Bam Chinese  
> And that's fine by me  
> Shit, I need some time to realign my Chi  
> 

Ward was in Times Square at 2 am. He had taken a filthy cab there as instructed. He was a tasty sight as he stood under the Giant M in front of the McDonald's, wearing his dark gray Valentino 3-piece suit and bright blue saddle shoes. He hoped his disguise of a NY Jets baseball cap and Cartier sunglasses would hold out til Danny did whatever it was he was doing to him this time. _God, I love him!_

Ward looked up and down the street, expecting Travis Bickle to come at him at any moment. Then he heard the sexy roar of a high end sports car. Danny Tokyo drifted up to the curb in front of Ward. He was a vision in his brand new, electric blue Chevy Corvette. Danny was wearing a brand new wife beater, worn, soft jeans with holes in the knees and bright red Jack Purcell chucks. **Hey baby, wanna date?** he said with a wink and Ward hopped in.

Action Bronson's **_"Chairman's Intent"_** boomed from the state of the art stereo system. Ward was totally turned on by his wild, young, sexy Aries. Danny put his hand on Ward's knee and squeezed as he jammed his bright red Jack Purcell chuck down on the gas and took off, causing Ward to grab onto the "oh shit" handle above his head. The 2 billionaire sex symbols already had raging hard-ons.

Danny drove his brand new toy like a Nascar pro deep into Hell's Kitchen. The Mayor and some others had been trying to revive the area by supporting the arts and other unique features of the ghetto. Hell's Kitchen also happened to be the home of the most notorious gay after-hours club in Manhattan at that time - **_Deviant_**

Danny cruised up to the 15 year old scrumptious valet, tossed him his keys and a $100 bill. He then put his diamond Rolex adorned arm out to Ward and helped him out of the low riding sports car. Ward glided out of the sports car in his designer suit like James Bond (Pierce Brosnan Bond). Flash bulbs exploded on the tiny red carpet that led to the booming club. Danny and Ward, the most famous couple in America, glided up to the mysterious black entrance.

A young boot-lick dressed in black latex ran over to them and guided them to the VIP lounge back stage. There they were in a room lined with deep couches. There was a thick cloud of weed/? smoke floating everywhere. Bongs and joints were being passed around. There was a huge top shelf bar too. Ward left Danny in a cozy corner of the couch and went to get them some drinks. Ward laid a $100 bill on the bar and got 2 bottles of beer. Danny was pulling on a long, orange bong. He let out a huge cloud of smoke and coughed and laughed. He handed it to Ward and took the beer from his suave fiancé. Ward stood out in the room with his crazy sexy designer suit. Danny just gazed at his gorgeous fiancé and then got excited about the surprise.

 _Shit! Don't stone out man! Woody will be here any minute._ Danny thought and tried to level out a bit. Ward was dancing with 2 chicks who were barely dressed. He looked way hot as they grinded on him and ran their fingers through his silky dark hair. Danny made his way to the backstage guest Star dressing room. He knocked politely. A Japanese man peeked from a crack in the door and said:

 **Tetsuo: Yes who are you?**  
**Danny: Uh, hey man, I'm Danny Rand, I hired Willy tonight.**  
**Tetsuo: Of course you are! Get your gorgeous ass in here!** He pulled Danny into the dressing room where THE Woody Fox/Willy Wagtail was stretching and warming up.

 **Danny: Wow - you look amazing!**  
**Woody: So do you actually** he said with a super sexy Australian accent. Danny nearly swooned.  
**Woody: I hope you don't mind if I record some of my performance. I would like to post it in support of gay marriage. I love what you guys are doing.**  
**Danny: Hell yeah - that would be great. Just, thanks man - I'm a huge fan.**  
**Woody: let's hope your fiancé enjoys your surprise - I love bachelor parties.**

Danny felt flush and found Ward, now sitting on a deep leather couch with the 2 girls sitting next to him. They pressed their nude legs and hands onto Ward's lap. He was lounging back, enjoying the high and female attention. Danny absolutely pouted at the sight. Ward looked up through bloodshot eyes, cocked his head to one side and smiled huge. He stood up, strode over to Danny and planted a huge kiss on his fat-lipped mouth. The 2 chicks watched them kiss and began to stroke each others erect nipples. Sex and drugs permeated the air as Danny and Ward continued to make out standing in the VIP lounge. The girls came up to them. The brunette stood behind Danny, put her arms around his slim waist and began to grind into his hot ass, her top fell down, revealing her perky tits, which she rubbed on Danny's back. The redhead moved between Danny and Ward and put a knee in Ward's hand while grinding into him. Ward continued to kiss Danny deeply as the four of them grinded to the music in a cloud of smoke. Things were getting way too hot. Just then a short ginger guy in white pants and white sneakers entered with a bit of a flurry. 

**Short Ginger: Would the esteemed Mr. Meachum please accompany me to the stage. Like now.**  
Ward, holding Carla's knee in his hand still, looked confused.  
**Short Ginger: Yes I mean you Mr. Groom - let's go already!**


	30. Justify My Love (Bachelor Party Part 1.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Ward continue to explore their sexual chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Justify My Love" by Madonna  
> Wanting, needing, waiting  
> For you to justify my love  
> Hoping, praying
> 
> I want to know you  
> I just want to be your lover  
> I want to be your baby  
> Kiss me, that's right, kiss me
> 
> I'm open and ready  
> For you to justify my love

Ward was in a deep, sexy kiss with Danny as he grinded his rock hard cock into the redhead's hot cunt through her dripping, black thong. Danny felt the brunette's hard nipples stroking his now bare back. Ward's dress shirt was open under his tie and jacket. He put his hand in the redhead's hair at the back of her head and guided her to his raging erection throbbing through the zipper of his designer suit. He moaned as his cock was devoured in the center of the room. He guided her to stand before him and ran his hot hands over her breasts, pinching her erect nipples between his fingers. With Ricco Swavey cool, he pulled a condom out of his jacket pocket and it was in place in a smooth flash. 

Ward guided his redhead down onto the couch onto her back. Ward dropped his pants to his ankles, freeing his rock hard perfect dick. Her thighs, hot with desire, flew apart as he plunged deeply into her. They both moaned loudly, in a world of their own desire. Danny watched as his love's ass undulated into the cunt. He grabbed a condom of his own and grabbed Ward's hips as he knelt between his fiancé's spread knees. Ward felt Danny's fingers stroking his craving opening. Danny put his hand up over his head and his brunette dutifully ran her tongue over his fingers and sucked lovingly at them for a moment. She then continued to try to trib on her redheaded bff. Danny carefully ran his wet fingers around Ward's ass. His little Leo lion cub was a virgin in this regard. He had not planned on this happening right now, but when it's time, it's time. Danny gently pushed a finger into Ward's aching hole. Ward drove his cock into Carla's hot cunt and she clenched down hard onto Ward's perfect dick. She then smiled with delight and settled into Ward's world for a while. Danny gently slid a finger into his lovers virgin ass, he felt some give, then slid in a second and then third finger slowly into Ward's undulating ass. Danny's brunette moved to a position where she could ride Carla's face and kiss The Iron Fist at the same time. Danny approached Ward on his knees and held the base of his huge, throbbing cock, as he slid it into his gorgeous billionaire lover. Ward's head flew back as he arched his back in surprise and hot pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ruminated and worried about how to handle Ward's deflowering. Then I just listened to Madonna, the queen, always.


	31. Willy Wagtail (Bachelor Party Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Ward get stroked  
> He has great pictures but they are huge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was inspired by Mickey Avalon's _"Stroke Me"_ (what else?)
> 
> So step in and climb my stairway to heaven  
> I'm rockin' electric  
> Talk-talk to me, sexy  
> Let me get a look at the goods  
> He said that he wouldn't but I knew that he would

(Woody Fox tribute vid by skydether)

**Short Ginger: Ok then, Let's move this show to the stage, shall we?**  
**Ward: Stage?** Ward crinkled his eyebrows and looked worried.  
**Danny: C'mon baby - I got an engagement gift for you too.** He licked his lips with a big smile.

**Danny: Do you trust me?**  
**Ward: Yes I do**

Danny gave a fully loaded bong to Ward. They both hit it a couple times and downed their drinks. Short Ginger led the way as they walked out of the VIP lounge of Hell's Kitchen's raging gay club, _**"Deviant".**_ The 2 major "IT" boys were getting open mouthed stares and felt up by everyone as they made their way into the huge multi-leveled club. _**"Rope" by the FooFighters and DeadMau5**_ boomed insanely loudly. The place was teeming with super hot guys, some with shirts on, all grinding together. Ward couldn't believe the crazy scene. He was not one for clubbing and got filled with nerves as he looked at the stage they were approaching.

There were big red ropes hanging down from the impossibly high ceiling. At the bottom, the ropes were curled around 2 white chairs. Danny looked at Ward's nervous face and smiled huge. He loved to shock the workaholic. He wanted to play with his Leo cub. Short Ginger led them onto the stage. Danny grabbed Ward's belt and pulled him in for a long, deep, sexy kiss. The crowd went nuts. Danny rubbed his rock hard dick into Ward's. Ward felt uncomfortable making out in front of all these people. It was exhilarating though and his body felt electrified like when his fiancé literally fucked his brains out. He decided to just go with it and enjoy the gift from his sexy, young blondie.

The famous couple raised their arms up and felt a wave of love come at them as the gorgeous crowd cheered. Short Ginger went to the mic and looked up at the DJ and he lowered the music volume.

 **Short Ginger: Yeah! Let's see that engagement watch!** Danny smiled and held up the shimmering, glamorous time-piece work of art.  
**Short Ginger: And now, Deviant presents, the legendary Willy Wagtail!**

He swept his arm up and pointed up to the ceiling. He looked up at the glorious sight as he moved out of the way and watched. The DJ pumped up the volume again and started to play the song that Danny had selected for Ward's treat, **_"Stroke Me" by Mickey Avalon._**

Ward and Danny sat in the chairs facing each other, their knees were wrapped together. Ward had on a dark 3-piece Valentino suit and Danny wore soft, faded jeans with holes in the knees, bright red Jack Purcell chucks and a brand new white wife beater. They looked above their heads with gaping mouths.

Willy slowly started to fall down the ropes as he twisted and twirled them around his rock hard pale body. He floated above the lovers like an angel, performing amazing acrobatic tricks. Danny and Ward laughed with delight at each other. As Willy hovered closer and closer, twirling quickly and slowly, Ward noticed his outfit. He couldn't believe how sexy it looked.

(this outfit is too much!)

Willy teased the boys by rolling almost in arms reach and then swinging back up high. He worked the ropes around so that he was swinging in a big circle around them. He held himself by his ankles and stretched out upside down. His hat fell into Danny's lap and he put it on Ward, _he's so gorgeous!_ thought Danny. Willy slowly slid down the red ropes upside down till was hanging between the cute couple. He reached out and put Ward's hand on his rock hard stomach. Danny grabbed Willy's bubble butt and squeezed. Willy gracefully moved his perfect legs around and lowered himself onto Ward's lap. Willy wrapped his legs around Ward and ground his rock hard cock into Ward's exquisitely tailored pants. Ward put his arms around Willy's waist and hoped he wouldn't explode right then and there.

Willy Wagtail (aka famous pornstar Woody Fox) stood up and began to dance for the billionaires. He went to the edge of the stage and thrilled the crowd with the view of his stunning physique moving to the music. He went to Ward and gave him a deep kiss. He backed into Danny and put Danny's hands on his waist band. Danny hooked his fingers into the white sailor shorts and slid them down. Unleashing Willy's beautiful erection in front of Ward. Ward couldn't breathe for a moment. Willy moved his hips to the music, still wearing the little white tie and cuffs.

Danny and Ward ran their hands all over his creamy skin. Willy straddled Danny and gave him a big kiss. He then stood up and in a flash he seemed to float into the air like magic. He did a few naked tricks for the horny crowd. He floated down upside down like spiderman as he slid back down to Ward. 

**Willy Wagtail: Are you ready mate?** he said upside down with his dreamy Australian accent. Ward looked panicked.  
**Ward: What do you mean?** Danny took the hat off of Ward's head and tossed it into the crowd.  
**Danny: I know you can do it baby.**

**Willy: Do you trust me?**  
**Ward: Yes I do**

Ward started to take his jacket off. Willy stopped him and shook his head no. He planted a kiss onto Ward's mouth. He then proceeded to use Ward in his tricks, gripping his ankles and wrists. Ward didn't know why he wasn't scared. Willy cradled Ward's neck and held him out while he spun them around in a big circle. Ward spread his legs and arms out as he floated higher and higher into the air. It was an amazing sight, Ward in his suit floated above the club, all the while Willy's hard cock got even harder. He loved fucking guys in suits. Danny was jumping up and down with his fists in the air. This was better than he even imagined it could be. He tore his t-shirt off and threw it into the crowd.

Willy Wagtail gently lowered Ward down to the stage with his impossibly strong arms. He kissed him again and stroked his fingers through the dark silky hair. He turned to Danny and beckoned him over with a finger. Danny immediately went over and placed his hands in Willy's. Willy was able to do even more advanced tricks as he stretched Danny's long, lean, strong frame. 

His chest displayed the mark of The Iron Fist and his Rolex engagement watch glittered like crazy. Danny was a quick learner when it came to anything physical and Willy enjoyed playing with him very much. He was comfortable attempting the most challenging tricks with Danny. The crowd loved every second of it. Ward sat breathless as he watched the beautiful vision. Danny grew more and more bold and began to use the ropes himself and climbed up to the top on his own. Willy was keeping an eye on him but Danny didn't need any help, he was a natural.

Willy enjoyed watching the dead sexy kung fu warrior and wondered what kind of sexual relationship the boys had. Perhaps Willy could wiggle his wagtail between them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that was fun!  
> Thank you Woody Fox/Willy Wagtail for existing!


	32. Penis Anyone? (Comic Con Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **< ==GAME OF THRONES SPOILER ALERT!!==>**  
> Danny plans a new surprise for Ward  
> Cosplay has never been so HAWT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Slut Like You" by Pink  
> Sitting with my friends  
> And we're picking who we might let in  
> Them boys are starving  
> You male come now  
> You caveman sit down  
> You shh don't ruin it, wow  
> Check please

It was a regular Sunday night thing - like most of the world. Our famous billionaire hotties were curled up in bed together watching the new **_"Game of Thrones"_** in awe.

They were wearing their traditional outfits for the occasion. The boys were naked except for cloaks, leather boots, leather belts and crowns on their heads. Danny's crown sat atop his Genuine Khaleesi Wig, worn by THE Emilia Clarke in several episodes. Ward had bought it for him at a Sotheby's charity auction for Autism. The gorgeous fantasy fans sipped Crystal Champagne and munched on popcorn.

 **Ward: You know Jon Snow was down in that cave drawing WhiteWalkers on the wall to show Khaleesi!**  
Danny closed his eyes and laughed.

As Khaleesi rained down dragon fire on Jaime Lannister's army, they breathed deeply and had wide eyes. They both made their way to the end of Ward's luxurious bed as their skin erupted with goosebumps. When Ser Jaime was in trouble, Ward shrieked and dug his nails into Danny's thigh. Ward had a real thing for the gorgeous, Noble Knight. Danny was used to pain but this really hurt. Danny looked over at his passionate leo cub and was filled with warm feelings of love in his chest. He leaned in for a kiss.

 **Ward: Not now, cut it out! I'm watching!**  
Danny pouted and tuned back into the show, stroking his super long white blonde Khaleesi hair. It was truly a masterpiece of a show.

A few days later, down at Rand Corp., Ward was in his office working as usual. Danny strolled in, carrying a big duffle bag.:  
**Danny: It's time to stop work and start play!**  
**Ward: What are you trying to do to me this time?** said Ward with worried eyes.  


Danny pulled an envelope out of his pocket and Ward saw that it was VIP passes to everything at NYC's legendary Comic Con. All of the stars of **_Game of Thrones_** were going to be there - even Danny's favorite, Finn Jones or _"Loras Tyrell."_ Ward smiled with delight - he had always wanted to go but Joy said the silly pictures that would surely be snapped would freak out investors.

 **Ward: Oh my God baby - I love you! Let's go!**  
**Danny: Not dressed like that you're not! Put this on.** He handed his brunette a bag.

Ward looked at Danny with suspicion, then went to his fabulous, private, corporate bathroom. Danny poured himself a drink and sat behind Ward's desk. He felt his fiancé's presence in the chair and inhaled the faint scent of Ward that lingered there.

 **Ward: Oh no! You can't do this to me!** he yelled from the restroom.  
**Danny: Just get out here - I don't want to miss the panel!**

Ward slowly walked out, peeking around for Megan or anyone else in the office. The coast seemed clear. Danny looked at Ward and tried not to laugh and show encouragement.

 **Danny: Get over here and walk for me baby!** Danny admired Ward's super hero outfitted body as he strutted around his office and laughed.  
**Danny: Yeah! That's epic HAWT!**  
**Ward: I can't do it! I have an image to worry about!**  
**Danny: You worry too much. Relax, here's the best part - we'll have on masks, so no one will recognize us!**  
**Ward: I guess that could work.**

The Iron Fist changed into his heroic outfit and heroically pointed at Ward's office door with spread, yellow-booted feet:  
**Gary/Danny: Come Ace - we must away! To the Penis Mobile!**  
**Ace/Ward: Yes, young Gary, we must away before BigHead tries to erupt all over King Jon and Ser Jaime at the Super Convention!** He pointed heroically and moved to the door.

They both laughed in the elevator and it felt good to just be silly and forget the troubles of Rand Corp. and Hell's Kitchen for a while. Ward grabbed Danny by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a hot elevator kiss. Their matching baby blue and yellow spandex outfits actually looked pretty HAWT!

Danny couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the surprise he had waiting for his curmudgeony, sexy fiancé. He took Ward through the parking garage instead of going to the parking attendants. Ward was relieved, assuming it was Danny's way of saving some face. As they approached the vehicle, Ward stopped and his mouth gaped.

**Ward: You can't do this to me!**

The young, sexy, blonde, billionaire, badass had rented the legendary Oscar Mayer Wienermobile for a few days. Danny jumped up and down with excitement and dragged Ward over to it. They pointed heroically together and jumped into the big, red Penismobile. Danny turned the key and Pink's _"Slut Like You"_ boomed out of the speakers. Away they went towards adventure in their giant penis car! _**POINT!**_

**Ward: _BLEACKTH!_ It smells like wieners in here!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY: Robert Smigel's **_Ambigiously Gay Duo!_** (Point!)  
>  God forbid I ever get too much money - what would I spend it on?


	33. Like A Boss! (Comic Con Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Lads, now disguised as Ace and Gary, The Ambigously Gay Duo _(POINT!)_ arrive at Comic Con like total Bosses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Galway Girl" by Ed Sheeran  
> With my pretty little Galway boy  
> You're my pretty little Galway boy  
> You know he beat me at darts and then he beat me at pool  
> And then he kissed me like there was nobody else in the room  
> I walked him home then he took me inside  
> Finish some Doritos and another bottle of wine  
> I swear I'm going to put you in a song that I write  
> About a Galway boy and a perfect night

Our intrepid heroes made their way to The Super Convention. Ace/Ward and Gary/Danny pointed heroically out of the windows of their fabulous penis car that The Iron Fist had rented for his lion cub. As the world famous Oscar Mayer Wienermobile drove through Hell's Kitchen, they were met with cheers and some people threw beer cans at them. Danny left Ward in the "car" for moment and Ward put his fingertips to his lips with nerves.

Danny disappeared into a dubious looking shabby house. Ward peered around the ghetto and wondered if The Devil of Hell's Kitchen was "watching" them from atop a gargoyle or something. Gary/Danny came running back to Ace/Ward with his arms out like Superman. Ward's super sexy and fun Aries hopped back in and handed Ward the tasty kush joints he just scored. Ward sparked a spliff and his shoulders relaxed. He hadn't even noticed his shoulders were up around his ears. Ace/Ward sat back in his seat and watched his delightful fiancé drive the giant hotdog like a nascar pro. Gary/Danny smiled huge and squeezed his fiancé's knee.

They got all crunched out and listened to Ed Sheeran, one of Ward's new obsessions. As they approached the legendary NYC Comic Con people started to cheer, no one threw beer cans at them this time. They got nothing but waves of love. Gary/Danny and Ace/Ward stuck their hands out for high fives as Danny pulled up to the valet. Nerds dressed up in all kinds of crazy outfits came over to get pictures with the boys in front of the massive penis car. They were sure to give maximum Heroic _POINT!_

They posed with DareDevils & Elektras. They posed with KingPins & Punishers. They posed with Bellamys & Octavias. Danny's favorites were a 10K and Murphy couple. The costumes were truly great.

Gary/Danny gave the nervous looking valet the keys and $500 bucks.  
**Gary/Danny: If I find a scratch on Her, I'll _POINT!_ you into the Phantom Zone so hard dude!**  
He smiled and pat the guy on the back and turned to his gorgeous lover.

Gary/Danny grabbed Ace/Ward by the front his yellow panties and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. The people outside the convention hall cheered and they felt more waves of love. Ward put his fingers into the back of Danny's hair and whispered into his ear.

 **Ward: I'm having such a great time. I love you so much baby.**  
They grabbed each others asses and squeezed, then they held hands and went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	34. #wiener (Comic Con Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dynamic duo meet their GOT crushes  
> Ward has a surprise for Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Shake That" by Nate Dogg and Eminem  
> Yeah me and Nate D-O double G  
> Looking for a couple bitches with some double Ds  
> Pop a little champagne and a couple Es  
> Slip it in her bubbly, we finna finna have a party
> 
> We 'bout to have a party (turn the music up)  
> Let's get it started (go ahead shake your butt)  
> I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut  
> Wanna get it poppin' baby step right up  
> God, come on  
> I ain't leavin' without you bitch  
> Coming home with me  
> And my boy, and his boy, and his boy, and his girl  
> 

**Megan: Yes, sir, everything is set. Try to snap some pictures for us!**  
**Ward: I'm not sure if that's wise.**  
**Megan: You're the Boss**  
Megan's Boss hung up and put his phone back into the yellow panties of his Ace/Ward costume and looked for his fiancé, Gary/Danny.

 **Danny: So, who's ready to meet Hell's Kitchen's world famous go-go dancer, Molly?** He said and dropped a billionaire-sized baggie of brightly colored pills onto the coffee table of the VIP dressing room currently occupied by Kit Harrington or "Jon Snow" (as if you didn't know!)

Sitting in the glamorous, cushy lounge of the NYC Convention Center's VIP Suite were, Jason, Kit, Nikolaj, Finn, Sophie, Alfie, Iwan, Pilou, Stephen, Jack, Isaac, Peter and Gwendoline. The door swung open, there were very few people who could go through that door, it was Ace/Ward. Danny went over to him, leaving the amazing group of actors to individually decide what to do with his little fan gift. He grabbed Ward by the back of the neck and they swayed to _"Shake That"_ by Eminem/Nate Dogg. Danny put a red superman pill on his tongue and kissed Ward, and _rolled_ the pill onto Ward's tongue. He then swallowed his own medicine. Amazingly, 2 grown men in baby blue spandex and yellow panties, were white hot sexy and heated up the room.

Ward pulled Danny over to a corner. He was excited but more nervous than anything. He told Danny about the last minute arrangements he was able to make for reserving the notorious, Suite 5000 at The Mandarin Oriental. The multi-floored and multi-roomed, glamorous party penthouse had a large, tasty vinyl library and a set of state of the art turntables, two sets, to be exact. He couldn't wait to watch Danny spin - he was dead sexy and pretty good. Kung Fu DJ moves - what could be more delicious? The Mandarin staff was excited about having the world famous VIP's party in their hotel and worked quickly to make sure it was well stocked with the luxury drinks, food and various items that Megan and Danny selected. There was also a closet with hand-selected clothes and accessories from the current Christian Dior collection (he didn't get that part). Danny smiled huge and jumped up and down. He wondered why Ward was such a stern-puss. _Cute tho._

 **Danny: You're the best baby! You really know how to take care of me. But why is my cuddly cub frowning?**  
**Ward: Well, do you think Nik might be open to hanging out?**  
Danny breathed in and cocked his head to the side. He gently cradled Ward's face in his hands and brought their foreheads together and said:  
**Gary/Danny: Have no fear! I will use my Super GaryDar Ray to determine our next move!** Ward couldn't help but laugh and blush.

Gary/Danny flew like Superman back to Ace/Ward who was lost in the booming speakers of the VIP lounge, Molly held his hand tight. He was sandwiched between Alfie and Sophie. The legendary Gingers pressed him between their delicious smelling, hard-muscled, soft-skinned, pale bodies and swayed to the music. Ward was in _Sweet_ Gingerbread heaven as he ran his fingers through Sophie's luscious, long red waves. Alfie was facing Ward and he moved his hips into Ward's rock hard cock. They kissed deeply and Ward stretched his hands above his head and slid his fingers through Sophie's amazing hair. It hung down over Ward's shoulders and he felt like he was stroking his own Stark red hair. His mind floated to a fantasy where he was the strong, beautiful Queen Sansa. He imagined Theon would be strung up in his basement for treachery...  


Gary/Danny came up to the delicious looking Gingerbread snack and watched his love in ecstasy. His heart and dick swelled even more. He hated to interrupt, but he was on a _Mission!_ Danny tapped Alfie on the shoulder and cut in on him, all charming like, pulling his fiancé to him. Danny pulled Alfie in for a bro-shake. Alfie and Sophie, didn't miss a beat and came together in a deep kiss.

Always wanting to play with his little Leo cub, Ward's little Aries ram lamb slid behind him and embraced him in a bear hug. They swayed to the music and Danny moved them in bigger and bigger bends. Danny began to take Ward slowly through a Chi ritual. They both lost themselves in the warmth and powerful energy and music. Danny slid his hands up and down the sexy spandex clinging to his gorgeous, adventurous fiancé. Ward's head rolled back onto Danny's shoulder and he kissed his ram lamb's impossibly strong neck. The GOT cast and others in the suite, couldn't help but admire the beautiful _erotic_ sight.

Ace/Ward and Gary/Danny were _rolling_ hard and fast. They were about to start glowing when Danny shook his head, and took Ward over to the bar for some bottled water. Their hearts were racing.

 **Gary/Danny: Commander Ace - we must remember to always have water with us on this HOT desert planet,** _ **Debauchery VI**_  
**Gary/Danny: I got the results from my Super GaryDar Ray! Nik is open and Kit is fully on board.**  
**Ace/Ward: Thank you friend of friends. I can always count on you to take care of me. We must plan our escape in haste! This is getting real beat real fast.**

Danny took Ward over to the coffee table and sat him in between Nik and KIt. Kit threw an arm around him and handed him a joint. Ward was going to melt into a puddle of hot desire and hotter cum.

 **Gary/Danny: Inform them of the festivities. I am on a mission to save the others in need! Wait here til I get back!** He heroically pointed and bounded to the door. 

Ward was barely on the earth at this point and didn't really understand what Danny was talking about. But he did know enough to tell the VIP's backstage about the party they were putting together. Texts spread quickly from VIP to VIP in all the shows; Walking Dead, Z Nation, The 100, Preacher, True Blood and others.

Gary/Danny went out onto the main floor of the convention hall. He touched and rubbed against everyone that he could _feel._ His heart was racing and he felt like a God, a Young Sexy Famous Billionaire Badass GOD, that is. He assumed _cat stance_ and started to move like a genuine ninja through the crowd. He glided around the floor quickly and performed air Kung Fu moves. He busted out moves everywhere; _sword hands,_ _lightning kicks_ , _blow of the hammers,_ _rock smash blows,_ _elephant kicks_ , _ram's head blows_ , _dragon stamps_ and his favorite, _monkey blows._ He was spinning and kicking high into the air. Every once in a while he would land and _Heroically Point!_ to where he was going. He was doing moves at fan boys and girls so close that they could feel heat and wind woosh by their faces. He never made a mistake.

People started to follow Gary/Danny around and watch him, catching blurry vids and pics. Like a baby blue Pied Piper, he led the fanboys and fangirls up to a table on a tiny, slightly elevated platform. He went flying and spinning impossibly high into the air and landed gracefully on top of the table on his right, yellow-booted foot. He held his left leg straight up into the air and it stretched past his head, like something JCVD is always doing. He paused there, balancing perfectly still and felt _waves_ of pure love coming from everywhere. Then he performed a series of heroic points and graceful Chi moves, including an extra long helicopter arm stretch (yum!). He ended with his hands together and bowed. People clapped and cheered.

**Gary/Danny: Fellow Super Fans! The celebrations will continue, back at my Super Lair. Tweet me if you want the deets!**

Gary/Danny spun high into the air again and landed facing the big white wall that was behind him. He pulled a big sharpie out of his yellow panties and wrote in big, dark green letters:

_Tweet #wiener to @dannyrand_

Gary/Danny then Kung Fu'd his way back to Ace/Ward with lightning speed. His body felt positively electrified and he loved every single weirdo in the place. People went crazy with their phones. Some thought it couldn't possibly be Danny Rand - losers.

The writing on the wall and the story behind it became a legendary attraction at the convention hall. Famous comic book artist, David Aja, added a portrait of DC's the _"Pied Piper"_ to it during a live stream at the next Comic Con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like whenever I write about Ward, it goes all sex all the time.  
> When I write about Danny it's more about fun and adventure.  
> It's a nice combo actually.


	35. Battle of Azure Bay (Comic Con part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Fist battles The King in The North  
> Ser Jaime feels for Little Iron Fist  
> Posted in honor of The Defenders' drop date: 8-18-2017  
> The rest of the world will finally get to fall in love with the magical Danny Rand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: **"Azure" by Paul Kalkbrenner**
> 
> Def. rec. listening to it with good headphones.  
> Posted on 8-18-2017 in honor of The Defenders drop date  
> Finally the rest of the world will get to fall in love with the Magical Danny Rand  
> (Please listen and read)

Ward had no idea how Danny had become such a genius at social media so quickly but he was thankful. Danny had sent out his group Tweet to the private group, #wiener (trending!). Admittance to the party required a pass from that day's Comic Con. Of course more people would try to crash, but that just means the party is raging. VIP's had their own rules.

Danny was a genius at having fun too. He created a magical party with Ward's gift of Suite 5000. He brought the perfect mix of friends, VIP's, people dressed up in costumes and weirdos. Earlier, the _Ambiguously Gay Duo_ had agreed that it would be best if certain people were not invited. The boys planned on getting a little _NawTee._

The party was _rolling_ along real nice. The sight of Peter Dinklage dancing with Gwendoline Christi was unreal, some people thought they must have gone insane or had a really bad dose. World famous DJ, Paul Kalkbrenner was hired for the party by Danny. Another stroke of fun genius by _The Immortal Iron Fist._

Speaking of The Iron Fist, he had been challenged in his DJ Dojo to a duel by none other than THE Kit Harington. The Ram and The Goat warmed up like boxers before a fight. Ward was rubbing Danny's shoulders and telling him what a baddass he was. Ward was getting him all pumped up:

 **Ward: Forget that pretty motherfucker! Goddamn bastard! King in the North don't mean shit in New York! This is Our house! Let him eat my butt to smithereens!* Riding on dragons! You ARE a Mother Fucking DRAGON!**  
Danny laughed, turned and gave his lover a big smooch. They instantly got HOT for each other - but it was time for _Battle!_ They were still wearing their super costumes.

DJ Paul brought Danny in for a bro-hug and Danny held DJ Paul's hand up. The dancing, _rolling,_ crowd cheered. DJ Paul and Danny then went over to the vinyl library where Kit Harington was already digging into the LP's. DJ Paul chatted with them about music and tv shows, while both amateurs assembled their vinyl weapons of choice. Danny made a small selection from the amazing array of records provided by Suite 5000. He took his DJ weapons of wax back to his turntables and used the rest of his time to align his Chi.

Danny began a pre-combat Chi ritual which matched the rhythm of the music. He was absolutely mesmerizing. Kit couldn't help but take very long, longing looks at the super hero's flawless, graceful limbs moving to the music.

Nik and Ward were enthralled by the sight from a chocolate brown, lush, overstuffed velvet chair that was situated between the DJ tables, which faced each other from across the battle arena. It was the perfect spot to watch both Kit and Danny.

Danny looked like even more of an angel as he glided around above them with light catching in his fluffy blonde hair. Ward was sitting on the lush carpet with his legs crossed with a large, luxurious, rag-doll, male, orange Persian cat in his lap. His back was leaning against Nik's legs, who was sitting behind him in the chair. There were several such cats in various colors stalking through the party or being stalked. The party genius strikes again! Danny had arranged to have cats meeting those specifications delivered from _"Purrfect Pussies"._

Danny finished his super sexy pre-combat Chi ritual and stood with his hands together in perfect stillness and concentration. He heard nothing but the beat of his own heart. He saw bright colors stretching out from his eyes, and they began to pulse in rhythmic waves over the bobbing heads of the grooving, groovy crowd. He pulled energy from deep within his stomach and felt heat growing in his chest.

Kit had assembled an equally small number of wax weapons. He was wearing all black. He wore a tight, black, long-sleeved, Dior t-shirt and a pair of snug, black Dior jeans, ending in classic black Chucks. Kit was happy to change out of the suit he was wearing at the Comic Con. His long, wavy, dark, too sexy hair was in a man-bun and he wore black Dior sunglasses.

Gwendoline rose and strode to the center of the DJ battle arena. She held her hands up, making her even more of a vision of shimmering beauty. The music lowered. And she said:

**At last the time has come for the Wolf to fight the Dragon!**

The party cheered and whistled as she went to her slightly less perfect seat than Nik and Ward's (nothing but the best for my babies). The Iron Fist bowed to Kit and Kit bowed to Danny. Then the turntables erupted! They blasted at each other like two cowboys in a shoot out. Their hands darted out from their hips with lightning speed. The crowd enjoyed both spinners. They whipped out their best tricks and practiced beats. It seemed they were evenly matched in DJ powers.

They took a quick break for some water. Danny was getting sweaty. He slid his yellow panties down, which caused someone to yelp and he heard wolf whistles. The gorgeous billionaire then peeled the top of his costume off so that his baby blue jumpsuit hung down from his slender hip bones.

The mark of The Fist was displayed on his gloriously pale chest. Sweat was running down his face. He ripped his yellow panties and fashioned a durag out of the fabric. He tied the gold cloth around his head and 2 long pieces of gold fluttered down his back.

The crowd cheered when he stood behind the table again, half naked, with yellow booted feet spread wide and gold fabric rippling behind his head.

Kit was not used to not being the center of attention. Since he was born a breathtakingly beautiful baby, he always was, and always had been, the center of attention everywhere he went. But he understood, he was tremendously turned on by the too kool Billionaire Badass.

Kit slowly and sensuously, slid his black t-shirt off and tossed it at Peter, where it slid down his mop of curly hair. Kit took his hair down and ran his fingers through it. He now approached the table in front of him and raised his arms straight out at his sides with his palms up. Several people straight up fainted. The rest cheered and orgasmed at the otherworldly sight. The battle raged on.

Ward was lost in stroking the exquisite fur of the orange Persian in his lap and the vision of his love spinning, shirtless and glistening with Kit Harington on the other side. Incredibly he all but forgot about Nik's legs behind his back. Nik cocked his head to the side as he looked down at Ward's lush, dark hair. He slid his fingertips over Ward's scalp and lightly gripped his hair. He spread his knees and guided Ward's head back so that it was resting between his thighs. He began to stroke and pet Ward's hair like Ward was stroking and petting Foofer the Fluff.

Ward couldn't believe the sensations he was feeling. He thought he was going blow a fuse ( _again_ ) and he had all of his "clothes" on. He was watching his angel of a super kool, super hero fiancé performing shirtless up on the platform but his body felt like Danny was right next to him.

Nik's erection was starting to demand more attention. He bent down and whispered into Ward's ear, with his amazing Danish accent, **Aren't you going to share what's in your lap with me?** He hooked his hands under Ward's baby blue outfitted armpits and hoisted him and Foofer up to sit on his lap.

 _Why is everyone so goddamn strong?_ thought Ward as he lay back against Nik and they pet Foofer together and moved their bodies into each other to the music. Nik kissed and sucked gently on Ward's neck, who kept watching Danny and sometimes Kit. The heat between them began to radiate out to the people dancing nearby.

As the amateur DJ battle raged on, neither The Wolf nor The Dragon looked as if they were going to tire anytime soon. They were both in amazing shape and _rolling_ with incredible strength. Kit bobbed his head under his wild, dark, now free curly locks and had a face of steel under his dark sunglasses. He concentrated on not dropping any beats. It seemed they were too evenly matched.

Danny shook his ass as he spun. His thirst for victory began to burn in his gut. It grew and radiated further and further up his chest. His arm began to tingle and he felt a bolt of heat move through his body down to his right hand. The Fist started to glow as it flicked over the shiny vinyl. Ward's chest began to feel even more hot. He started to peel his jumpsuit down and Nik eagerly helped him to pull it down, so that it was hanging of off his hip bones. Foofer stubbornly fought to stay on his new lover's lap. Nik delighted in stroking his new lover's creamy, pale skin.

Ward's chest began to delightfully itch and then he arched his back as a very small, glowing ball of light emerged from the tattoo on his chest and zipped into the tattoo on Danny's chest. The Iron Fist felt a powerful, warm surge of energy run through his body from his chest, down to his balls and back up through his left arm and down to his left hand.

A warm, glowing, thick, beam of light the color of fire stretched from Danny's glowing tattoo to Ward's glowing tattoo. It remained stretched between them, floating above the crowd in an arc and bobbing like the Chi rope from his meditations.

The Iron Fist now stood behind the DJ table. Long strands of gold fabric floated and rippled from the back of his golden durag. _The Immortal Iron Fist_ spread his yellow booted feet and shook _his_ ass as he began to spin. The top of his cosplay spandex jumpsuit swung from his hips in sexy waves. He positively Kung Fu'd the wax with TWO glowing hands. He glided behind the table with lightning speed, moving his arms in the forms of strikes, punches and blows which were just a part of him now. The crowd paused for a moment as they watched the _GLOWING_ Angel, the _Fierce_ Dragon, the Billionaire Badass, The Immortal Iron Fist, THE DANNY RAND annihilate poor "Jon Snow". 

Kit put his hands up and stepped away from his table. He bowed the "we're not worthy" bow and found a seat.

The Iron Fist continued to Kung Fu the turntables for the raging crowd. His glowing hands became a blur of trails. The Iron Fist felt waves of love from everywhere and his hands glowed even brighter. Everyone in the place was feeling amazingly good, sober or not.

The Persians who weren't on laps stretched out and rolled around on the sumptuous couches and rugs, not feeling any "threat of danger" feelings that cats dig so much. Danny had turned them into nothing but purring, warm, fuzzy balls of love.

A warm light began to stretch out from the table and take on rainbow colors, pulsing like the ones he saw in his mind's eye when he focused his Chi before the battle. The colors stretched out over the party of VIP's, friends, nerds, weirdos and "Purrfect Pussies" in warm rainbow waves. The colors pulsed like an equalizer. Everyone was in heaven as the love in Danny's huge heart _rolled_ over the crowd.

No one was sure how long THE DANNY RAND _burned that mutha fucka down._

*TY Always Sunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter with a completely different idea.  
> I think it's beautiful.  
> Got the yellow boots and yellow durag on!


	36. Call Me Naive (Comic Con part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our party hosts of Manhattan's biggest IT Event of the weekend, decide what to do with the rest of the night.  
> Danny has an idea of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Love, Etc." by Pet Shop Boys  
> This Chapter was def. Inspired by "Love, Etc." by Pet Shop Boys  
> It's so glamorous and sexy!  
> (also inspired from a crazy night in South Philly, years ago!)
> 
> (don't have to buy) a house in Beverly Hills  
> (don't have to have) your daddy paying the bills  
> (don't have to live) a life of power and wealth  
> (don't have to be) beautiful, but it helps
> 
> I believe  
> That we can achieve  
> The love that we need  
> I believe  
> Call me naive  
> That love is for free

Danny, sweat _rolling_ sensuously down his bare chest, stood with his fists up in the air in victory. The party cheered and raged on. He went to Kit, who was lounging in a luxe chair on the roof deck. He wasn't sure where Ward was, the last time he saw him, Nik was dragging him down the hall towards the super sumptuous master bedroom of Suite 5000.

Danny approached his defeated "Wolf", Kit, and they came together in a bro-hug. Danny felt the heat between them and thought Kit did too.  
**Danny: I'm going to get a quick shower, you want to too?** he said all smooth. Kit approached him even smoother and moved in for a deep, passionate kiss.  
**Kit: Let's go.**

Ward's Ram Lamb couldn't believe he was just making out with Jon Snow/Kit on a roof overlooking New York City. This SEXY, Exciting scene was _HAWT!_ His mind and cock couldn't help but think of his lover, Ward. Ward couldn't get the vision of Danny's angel face out of his head. 

Danny took Kit by the hand and led him down to the master bathroom of Suite 5000, which was a gift from his stunning fiancé, Ward. The way to the bathroom was through the bedroom of course. The Immortal Iron Fist, immortal or not, was not aware of the magnetic force drawing him to his one and only.

In the luxe bathroom, "Love, Etc." by the Pet Shop Boys was playing on the bathroom's sound system. Ward, now dressed in a white robe and white sneakers, figured out how to fill the hotub with fresh, bubbling, bubbly water. Nik, the impossibly bright, sexy and blonde Leo Lion, thought his concerned frown, as he figured the stuff out, was absolutely adorable. He moved to Ward and kissed his beautiful face as he slid Ward's robe off. Nik turned to Ward's sneakers and Ward gripped Nik's wrists. He shook his head and Ward's shoes stayed on, wet or not.

Nik, already in the water, was lost in our hero, Ward, as he made out with the the billionaire hottie, perched on the ledge of the huge hot tub dressed in only white Addidas sneakers, dangling in the warm, fragrant water. Ward cradled Ser Jaime's/Nik's gorgeous face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Nik ran his warm, wet hands over the brunette Leo's silky, pampered skin. Ward imagined they were in that medieval hot tub that Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne shared. Ward lost himself in the sensations _rolling_ through his skin and the Thrones fantasies in his head.

The tub started to overflow and Ward dove at the handle to turn it off. He splashed into the water and he and Nik laughed as they sloshed around in the water, creamy with bubbles.*

Kit and Danny paused in the hallway of the glamorous, famous, party penthouse and ground their hot bodies into each other as they took turns kissing each other's necks. Kit wore only snug black Dior jeans and classic black Chucks. Danny was now only dressed in the bottom of his cosplay, baby blue jumpsuit and yellow boots. Danny's angelic curls were free and hung down a little from sweat. Kit cradled Danny's firm ass in his hands as the blonde curled his impossibly long and strong legs around Kit's slender, wirey physique.

Danny felt impossible heat pulsing from his jumpsuit as he felt Kit's hard shaft pressing against him between his spread thighs. Kit moved them into the fancy, sexy, master bathroom, carrying Danny like a child.

The Earth's rotation suddenly seemed to slow as Ward whipped his head around at the door and his long, silky, wet hair sprayed a halo of soapy droplets around his head and gorgeous face. He saw his fiancé, wrapped around the King in the North coming through the door.

 **Watch OUT!** he yelled, but it was too late. Kit's classic, sexy black Chucks (not the best engineered sneakers) slipped on the wet, tiled floor and Danny hit the floor hard underneath Kit. Danny's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out on the bathroom floor with naked Nik, Kit and naked Ward staring down at him.

Ward carefully knelt next to his injured Kung Fu Fiance and cradled his head in his lap.  
**Kit: Oh my God! Should I call someone?** asked a scared Kit.  
**Nik: Wait, he might be ok.** said Nik as he wrapped a robe around his firm, wet, nude body.

Ward looked down at Danny's chest and placed his hand on the dragon figure branded there. He felt energy flow from his palm to his lover's stunningly pale, bare chest. Danny instantly woke up and threw his arms around Ward's wet neck. As they kissed, the room seemed to warm up and almost glow with love.

Kit and Nik knew it was best if they made an elegant exit. They pursued other delights offered by Manhattan, open only to Megastars like them. Rumor on Page 6 had it that The Lord was out with a King and a Knight that night.

For our lovers, no one else and nothing else existed in that moment. Danny held onto Ward's neck as tightly as Baby Ward had in their shared Chi experience that seemed to begin their whole romantic adventure. A love like theirs stretched far beyond that, but mortal brains aren't equipped to deal with those kinds of concerns and they were definitely, hot-blooded mortal men in love. They kissed and slid Danny's remaining clothes off and slipped into the still warm tub.

Ward straddled Danny like when they had their fist kiss, sans shorts. Danny gazed up into his beautiful fiancé's lovely green eyes and tears formed in his eyes as he felt a deep connection to Ward, unlike anything he ever felt before. He just wanted Ward and wanted him the way he wanted right then and there. He always did feel a little jealous when it came to his suave, little Leo lion cub, always attracting all kinds of attention. Danny kissed him lightly and gently pulled Ward's face away from his own a little and stared deeply into his eyes.

 **Danny: Baby, I want you for mine only and always and I want it to start right now.**  
**Ward: I don't understand?** he said with crinkled eyebrows, wet hair hanging around his ears.  
**Danny: I feel lost in all this stuff, this place, these people. We don't need all this to be happy. I just want to be with you.**  
**Ward: I've felt that way for a long time. I love you more than anything Danny.**

 **Danny: Do you trust me?**  
**Ward: Yes I do.**

 **Danny: I love you. Marry me tonight?**  
**Ward: Yes, a thousand times Yes!**

The adorable lovers smiled huge and sighed into a huge embrace. Danny slid Ward's wet sneakers off and they made love in the glamorous, Manhattan penthouse. Just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hmmm, I put Ward in a bubble bath with white sneakers again. What's that about?
> 
> Oh my Lord - sooo romantic!
> 
> I struggled with this story because I was trying to force it into a direction it didn't want to go. I think I have to stay out of the way sort of. Still figuring out this process. That sounds totally pompous!


	37. Jet Boys! (Vegas Wedding 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward treats Danny to his dream wedding!  
> Danny's surprise for his Groom does not go according to plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Jet Boy Jet Girl" by The Damned (live)
> 
> We made it on a Ballroom Blitz  
> I took his arms and kissed his lips  
> He looked at me with such a smile my face turned red  
> We booked a room into the Ritz  
> He gives me head 
> 
> Jet boy jet girl  
> I'm gonna take you 'round the world  
> Jet boy I'm gonna make you penetrate  
> I'm gonna make you be a girl  
> 

**Groom Ward: Wait a minute - who am I on this thing?** he said through frowny eyebrows as he looked at the cake his young hot fiancé picked out.  
**Bride Danny: You're the Bert of course! It makes me think of our last proposal!** his face lit up at the thought of them in the bubble bath.

"Bert" couldn't help but laugh and give into everything his adorable bride wanted. He had decided to let The Silly Iron Fist, aka "Ernie," take over and be as wild as the wild child wanted. He pulled Danny in for a big smooch right in the middle of the bakery. Public displays were not his norm but he was too much in love! He didn't even mind it when flight attendant James snapped photos on his phone. James had become their "Social Media Producer" (title by James) and was hired to document their engagement and weddings. This was to be the first.

They had decided that they wanted a few people to be there at their vows and took a few days to plan a small get-together. Ward arranged for a luxury jet to bring their guests to town and got everyone luxury suites at The Palms where the fantastic fiances were staying in the Hugh Hefner Sky Villa.

The huge BJ that flew out of New York with the largest group of guests and their dates, included:  
Joy  
Colleen  
Megan  
Luke Cage  
Matt Murdock  
Foggy  
Karen Page  
Jessica Jones  
Claire Temple  
Hogarth  
Kevin Kealey  
Bababooey  
George Takei (and Brad!)  
Trevor  
Mitch  
Even Frank Castle who was dragged along by Karen

Bride Danny was inspired by the majestic Nevada mountains as they watched the sunset from the luxe rooftop lounge, drank champagne and had strawberries. Groom Ward was a little skittish about heights but found himself on rooftops all the time now. Danny always loved to climb as high as he could everywhere he went. Bride Danny finally knew what he wanted the wedding theme to be! He always enjoyed cosplay but he loved it the most when his prissy fiancé let him dress him up. 

Bridezilla Danny planned a busy day for the hot couple and they got up super early the next morning. Their guests had started arriving and they were to meet with some of them later that day for a BIG SURPRISE! Danny had planned for Ward. 

But first, they had to go shopping with Mitch and Trevor and of course Producer James. James brought along hot reporter Kevin Kealey as well. James and Kevin had bonded over the media business on the plane and were forming quite a flirtatious friendship. Kevin of course thought about his own story about the famous gay marriage activists. 

Groom Ward had always been fashionable for work and golf, but was no fan of clothes shopping. After the most recent measurements had been taken he took his bride to the side:  
**Groom Ward: Look baby, you don't need me here. You're in good hands and I trust you. I think I should check in on George and Brad. George just had his hip replaced remember?** he gave a quick "help me" look to Trevor who jumped in.  
**Trevor: YES! You should not be here now Mr. Groom! It would be bad luck! Now shoo!**  
Danny had a slight pout but let Ward hug him and kiss his cheek.  
**Bridezilla Danny: OK - but you better not be late for my surprise!**

Groom Ward was happy to be on his own for a while and met with George, Brad and Claire for brunch. He wondered what kind of crazy outfit Danny might get for him, but tried to relax about it. He trusted that it would be fun and not obscene.

Later, the most daring and adventurous guests plus Groom Ward and Producer James waited to be picked up. The Groom's speed demon roared up to the curb of The Palms in a crazy, race car limo.

Karen Page jumped up and down! She helped Matt to get in and sat next to him holding his arm. Frank watched from the lobby and felt nervous. Ward sat next to Karen while Producer James and Reporter Kevin got in the back. The Immortal Speed Demon roared off and zoomed crazy fast through the desert with his friends. They all held on for dear life and gorgeous hair went flying around everywhere. 

Groom Ward got a sick feeling deep down in his gut when he saw where they were heading. A dusty, rusty sign read "Sky Trippers" and brightly colored parachutes could be seen swirling in the beautiful blue desert sky. He really didn't think he could do this. The other guests knew where they were going and got excited! James wasn't so sure about it and decided to film them from the ground. In his many years as a private flight attendant, he never once wanted to jump out!

Turns out The Immortal Iron Fist had taken on the sport as a hobby and was certified to lead a tandem jump. Little Iron Fist held his fingers in his mouth with worry as his Brave Bride talked him into jumping with him:  
**C'mon baby! I would never let you get hurt, you know that. You are going to love it!**  
**Nervous Groom: I don't know.**  
Just then Matt walked by in his gear. He overheard them and strolled over to Ward.  
**The Devil of Dare: That's ok man. You should only do what you feel is safe.** He gave a _STRONG_ pat to Ward's shoulder, winked at Danny and swaggered away.  
The billionaire mogul didn't appreciate the simple "chicken" psychology but had to stand up for his manhood in front of his blushing bride.

Thus, after instructions and gearing up, a Redhead Reporter, a Blind Bruiser, a Ravishing Reporter, a Perfect Priss and a Blonde Bride ascended to the heavens to jump out of a perfectly good airplane. Ward was sitting on Danny's lap in the airplane and tried not to panic. The door finally flung open and fresh, cold air whooshed inside the plane.

The lead instructor moved to the front first with Matt. Ward's eyes widened even more when he saw them disappear almost immediately. Next was Kevin and his female instructor, followed by the engaged couple and finally Karen and her short but strong instructor. Before Danny jumped with Ward he squeezed his hand and started to count in his ear but only said **_ONE_** before throwing them out of the plane. Ward let out a yell and looked down at the others getting tinier and tinier.

Meanwhile, the lead instructor ran into some trouble with Matt!  
There was a malfunction as the shoot would not release!  
Daredevil knew there was something wrong!  
He acted quickly and unbuckled his straps.  
He gripped the instructor's straps as he flipped around to the instructor's back.  
He reached into the pack and released the stubborn shoot!

The shoot _**EXPLODED!**_ into Matt's face and he lay on top of it unconscious, face down.

Danny and Ward and the others saw what was happening and panicked inside. It was past time for when Danny was supposed to pull his shoot but turned himself and Ward head first and sped up their free fall descent even more. Ward had no idea what Danny was going to do and truthfully Danny didn't know either!

The pair _**FLEW!**_ crazy fast towards the knocked out super hero on top of the parachute. Suddenly Ward felt like he was flying upwards as he saw Danny disappearing away from him. The Immortal Iron Fist had unstrapped himself and released the shoot almost simultaneously! He saw that The Little Iron Fist was ok and sped towards Matt. He was in a total free fall with no shoot at all. He steered himself to Matt and landed on top of the shoot with Matt! The 3 men began to plummet even faster!

The Super Kool Iron Fist grabbed ahold of his friend and stood up with him. Matt thankfully woke up. Together they rode the shoot like a surfboard. The Immortal Iron Fist's body exploded with adrenaline and his fist began to glow very brightly. He had impeccable timing and counted down, all 3 numbers this time. Danny and Matt jumped off of the shoot as the ground started to approach and the instructor slowed to a safe speed, as long as that person was an expert!

The plummeting vigilantes clung to each other as Danny spun them around in somersaults. He **_STRUCK!_** the ground with his **FIST!** first. He managed to dissipate the massive kinetic energy of their plummeting bodies.

A helpless Ward saw an explosion of dirt and light as they hit the ground. He couldn't breathe or think! He hit the ground himself a bit shakily and the shoot flung him to the ground with a rough _SPLAT!_ and his jumpsuit got torn as he was briefly dragged along the rocky ground. He struggled to get free of the straps and raced over to the smoking crater. He was the first one there and knelt down, trying to see through the dust cloud. The others in the party ran over too. They shouted down into the crater and finally Matt answered them.

**DareDevil: I think we're ok! The kid's ok!**

Danny was exhausted and Matt climbed out of the hole with Danny over his shoulder. The hot explosion of light had singed off some of their jumpsuits and Danny's Dragon brand was on magnificent display as well as Matt's hard, muscled, pale chest.*

Tears streamed down Ward's face as he sat down and held the amazing blonde in a tight embrace. He was overwhelmed with emotions of every kind. Ward felt a small bolt of heat between their bare chests emblazoned with Dragons and Danny groggily woke up. The only words our Groom could manage were **"I love you!"** and he kissed his wonderful Bride. He wanted to kiss him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later, Ward gets his dream wedding!  
> *Mmmm! What is it about torn jumpsuits! I love them so!  
> ok ok I know Danny is a bad flier. I think skydiving was his therapy for getting over his fear of flying.


	38. Magneto (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy is finally taking that long cruise around the world she promised herself.  
> Her brother and his fiancé housesit  
> (This just popped into my head)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "How Bizarre" by OMCow bizarre
> 
> Destination unknown, as we pull in for some gas  
>  It's making me crazy  
>  Every time I look around  
>  It's in my face
> 
> Pele yells, "We're outta here,"  
>  Jumped into the Chevy, headed for big lights  
>  Wanna know the rest? Hey, buy the rights  
>  How Bizarre

Sir Charles!

**Ward on his phone: You have to come. THIS is an emergency too!**  
**The Iron Fist on his phone: I can't - we just discovered where they are holding the Mayor hostage. You'll be fine baby - he's really starting to like you. I love you - gotta go.**

Ward closed his eyes and tilted his face to the ceiling with a huge sigh. Danny had roped them into watching Joy's monster, Magneto, the 800 lb Rottweiler, while she cruised around the world. No one else was willing to volunteer, especially not Megan who had done it once for 2 days. He was Joy's baby and she would only trust close friends and family to take care of him for such a long time. Magneto couldn't get enough of Danny but he always hated Ward and the feeling was mutual. The hottie billionaire went to the kitchen door and peered in through a crack.

Magneto was enjoying a long snooze. He loved the feeling on his belly of the 1 pm sun from the big kitchen window. It was _Toasty_ indeed. His mind drifted to Joy stroking his face and ears. Then he remembered the last time that Danny had picked him up and jumped off of the diving board with him, super high. The splash was huge!

He was splashing around with Danny in the pool, then suddenly he felt like someone was trying to choke him. He began to growl loudly and show his teeth.

Ward stood up and jumped back. He stared down at Magneto with a scowl and his tongue was sticking out of his open mouth. He was a little sweaty in his Hugo Boss pinstriped suit. His hair hung down over his ears. He gripped Magneto's hot pink, sparkly Chanel leash in his hand tightly. He was proud of his victory in putting the leash on Magneto without incident (oh the incidents!) _Maybe Danny was right, maybe he is starting to like me_ , thought Ward.

Magneto opened his eyes and was distraught when he saw that he was not splashing in the pool with Danny. His eyes focused and he saw HIM! He leapt to his feet and let out a stream of loud barks.

 **Magneto: What have you done with Joy and Danny! Tell me now! You villain!** He bellowed at Ward in dog speak.  
**Ward: Shut up! You are going whether you bite me or not! I suggest you don't!**  
**Magneto: Take me to them now you slime!** He barked.

****

Magneto paused in his barking to give his enemy a chance to submit. Ward started to gently walk to the front door. Satisfied that Ward was frightened by his mighty barks and was taking him to rescue his best friends, Magneto walked with pride and dignity behind the snivelly, weird smelling beta that Joy tolerated for some reason. _JOY_

Satisfied that Magneto had accepted his fate, _That's right! I'm a Billionaire Boss, Baby!_ , Ward took him out to his BMW and gingerly strapped him into his doggy seatbelt that Joy insisted he wear. Off they went to the vet for the zillionth time since Joy's been away. She sort of forgot to mention that Magneto had acquired canine diabetes. Joy's vet made sure to schedule many appointments for her, to ensure that the monster stay nice and healthy for a loong time.

The two new friends enjoyed the truce and the ride. Magneto DID have to admit the villain's BMW was a sweet ride. Ward rolled the window down for Magneto. Ward's hair was whipped around by the wind as Magneto enjoyed sticking his head out the window. He felt like he was a Super Hero flying through the air to save his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember noticing that Ward didn't touch Joy's dog and looked uncomfortable (Tom!)  
> I seem to like to put leashes in Ward's hand - what's that about?


	39. Foofer Hates Danny (Foofer the Fluff part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's surprise doesn't go like he expected.  
> Foofer meets his new nemesis!  
> Foofer had to join the family as soon as he appeared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness
> 
> Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
> My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel
> 
> I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
> You got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK!
> 
> Touching you, touching me  
> touching you, god you're touching me

(This video is so great! Genius!)

**Danny on his phone: You have to come. THIS is an emergency too!**  
**The Little Iron Fist on his phone: I can't - we're just about to sign the final contracts for the new shelter in Hell's Kitchen. You know how hard we've worked for this. You'll be fine baby - he's really starting to like you. I love you - gotta go.**

Danny closed his eyes and tilted his face to the ceiling with a huge sigh. Danny almost regretted spending $100,000 on Ward's birthday present. He had gone down to "Purrfect Pussies" and haggled with the crazy cat lady who owned the place over her biggest star attraction, _"Foofer the Fluff"_. Danny had enjoyed watching Ward play with him and knew he had to get Foofer for his gorgeous little Leo lion cub's birthday surprise.

Joy was still sailing around to who know's where and he hadn't really thought about how Foofer and Magneto would get along. Magneto was a marshmallow of a dog and Foofer was cuddles galore. What could go wrong?

Foofer couldn't get enough of Ward but he hated Danny and the feeling was mutual. The hottie billionaire went to the bathroom door and peered in through a crack.

Ward's most devoted lover, Foofer the Fluff, coiled his fuzzy limbs in Ward's extravagant master bathroom sink, ready to protect his love, _WARD_. The Immortal Iron Fist, approached the sink with ninja stealth, not wanting to deal with the fuzzy fury that Foofer could deliver. He slowly lowered the extravagant, tan, leather, Burberry "dog" carrier to the floor. He assumed _cat stance_ and slowly made his way towards the lux sink currently containing Ward's monster.

Foofer the Fluff was a big, male, orange, Persian cat who had been declawed in the front before he came to work at "Purrfect Pussies". He was a total rag doll for Ward but seemed to hate almost everyone else unless he was desperate for pets.

 _Ward must be in trouble! He would never leave me in such dire straights!_ thought Foofer. _My love always comes here, he loves fresh water on his face, as do I. It is here I shall wait for my lover to return._

Ward's master bathroom was a sight to behold, complete with a fireplace in the shower. The engaged couple spent many _HAWT_ hours in there. All of Danny's bathroom stuff ended up in there, of course. It was also where, _"Fucker"_ , or Foofer to Ward, liked to lurk.

Danny approached the orange beast with ninja/cat stance stealth and reached for the evil ball of fur. Foofer hissed and growled loudly, puffing his orange tail to huge scary size!

 **Foofer: Stay back you villain! What have you done with Ward?!** he hissed and guttural growled at, _The Immortal Iron Fist_ , with passionate fury in cat speak from Ward's favorite water spot.  
**Danny: Shut Up! You are going whether you bite me or not! I suggest you don't!**

The "gauntlet" had been thrown down! The Battle of Foofer getting into the luxe pet carrier raged on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued  
> *TY Bridget Jones


	40. Always (Foofer the Fluff Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny must get Ward's purrfect pussy to the vet  
> I realized I changed the setting from Ward's house to Joy's house. I think I just wanted to go back to Ward's fireplace shower - bathroom. I decided to leave it as is - happy accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Always" 2009 mix by Erasure  
> Always one of my most favorite romantic songs.
> 
> Always  
> I wanna be with you  
> And make believe with you  
> And live in harmony harmony oh love

**_FUCK!_ Get back here and get in this thing NOW!**

Foofer the Fluff leapt through Danny's legs which were in front of Joy's bathroom door. Foofer raced for his very life! As he ran with great elegance and cheetah speed he cast his eyes around, searching for Ward. He was certain that _Bony Villain!_ had done something terrible to Ward. Ward would never leave him in such peril unless he was in big trouble. He raced around Joy's house searching for his gorgeous lover. _WARD_

As Ward's tiny lover conducted his rapid search, things scattered everywhere and anything small enough got knocked over and broken. Danny thanked God he'd had enough sense to put Magneto in the kitchen. He could hear the huge Rottweiler scampering around and barking behind the kitchen door. Danny grimaced as he chased after Foofer. Joy was going to be really pissed about the Ming Dynasty China vase that just got destroyed. Danny was getting angrier and angrier with frustration, he thought he better calm down and come to his senses before _he_ started tearing the house apart.

Foofer darted under Joy's bed and breathed in Ward's delicious scent. His impossibly soft and fuzzy arms were wrapped around one of Ward's Lord Disick red slippers. Ward had a huge crush on The Lord, his favorite Kardashian. Foofer buried his nose in the slipper and said cat prayers that his lover would return to him.

 **Danny on his phone: Megan, please you have to help me! This beast is wrecking the house!**  
**Megan: Look, Mr. Rand, it's my _day off._ Trust me you can figure this out.**  
**Danny: But you know cats, I don't. Back in K'un-Lun they were either around to kill mice or be eaten.**  
**Megan: Ewww. Look, all you have to do is put yourself in his position. Try to see things from his perspective.**  
**Danny: I think I Understand. Thank you Megan.**  
**Megan: Good luck Mr. Rand** she said and hung up.

 **It's DANNY!** he yelled to no one.

Danny decided to look at this thing like one of his battles. He needed to calm his nerves, so that he would not be careless again. He went through a short Chi ritual. He brought his hands together in front of his chest and had a stern look of perfect determination. He then darted up the stairs like graceful lightning. He slowly made his way down the hall. He sensed that the tiny terror was under Joy's bed. He once again assumed _cat stance_ and approached the bed with stealthy stealth. 

Foofer was trapped! _Oh No! I can't get out. Who'll save Ward if the villain defeats me?_ _WARD_ thought Foofer. He began to back up even further into the wall under the bed, hugging the slipper tight.

Danny put his cheek to the huge, beautiful, genuine Oriental rug that was under the bed. He stared at Foofer with a scowl at first. Foofer began to make a low guttural growl and got his hackles up. It was finally here, the fight or flight moment he's been waiting for his whole life!

As Danny watched the grumbling fur ball hugging the slipper, he saw the fear in Foofer's eyes. He _FELT_ the panic and worry for Ward. _WARD_

Tears came to Danny's eyes when he felt the powerful love Foofer had for his fiancé. His heart was touched and filled with love. His arm began to tingle and get hot. The Fist began to glow with the intense emotions flooding through his body. He looked down at his beautiful glowing hand and then slowly reached under the bed towards the cowering kitty. At first Foofer let out a hiss, but then was drawn to the warm, glowing heat of The Iron Fist's hand. He cautiously sniffed around the ground and inched his way towards Danny's hand.

Danny scooped the fur ball gently into his arms. He cradled Foofer like a baby. Then he lay back on the sumptuous bed with his new friend on his warm, sweet smelling stomach and put his _Iron Palm_ onto Foofer's silky, warm belly.

**I know it's hard. He works too much doesn't he? Maybe we can work on getting you a set up at the office.**

Danny thought about Ward and his love for him radiated out of his chest. He channeled his feelings of love through his body and down through his palm. He and Foofer, shared their feelings of love for Ward and were forever specially connected after that. Ward's devoted lovers drifted off to sleep with all the comforting warmth between them. They hardly ever fought any more.

When Ward came home, he found his ram lamb and his kitten cuddled up together sleeping. He no longer cared about the missed vet appointment he was called about at the office. He smiled at the vision and quietly left the room so that the cat nap could continue. _See, I told Danny Foof was starting to like him_ thought Ward. He never did find that other red Lord Disick slipper. Foofer kept it carefully stored away and would carry it around in his mouth when he was alone in the house.  
_Awww! Too cute!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found an excuse for looking at cute cat pictures!  
> No one can escape Danny's Love!  
> Could I lavish any more love on Ward?  
> Too Romantic!


	41. P**sy Liquor (Howard Stern Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Danny work to build a new cruelty free animal shelter in Hell's Kitchen.  
> The boys "hit 'em with the _HEIN!"_  
>  Foof and Mags become celebrities in their own right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Pussy Liquor" by Rob Zombie  
> (because Howard's theme song and what a great title!)  
> (Is that Richard Christi I hear in the song?)
> 
> Baby: Yeah, I like to get fucked up, fucked up  
> Goober: Yeah, I like to get fucked up too  
> Baby: Yeah, I bet you do (repeat)
> 
> Don't you know something  
> They won't tell  
> Time on my mind  
> Send them to a hell  
> Burnin' in the house  
> Spirits are alive  
> A tongue lashing mama  
> Help 'em to survive

**Fred as Ronnie: Yeahh hehehe! That's when you spread her thighs nice and wide and say: _"Welcome to Cunty Countdown Tuesday! Yeeah!"_**  
**Howard as Ronnie: I got my standards! I don't show cunt lips on my twitter anymore. The last one was over a year ago! Oww!**  
**Howard: _BELCH!_**  
Robin laughed her delightful laugh.

Danny was finally starting to understand The Howard Stern Show. It was one of the few things Ward listened too that was not about business news, which Danny despised. Danny loved the way his cuddly cub laughed so hard when he listened. Being a lifetime resident of New York, Ward discovered Howard, Robin and Fred when he was just a bratty teenager. He had been a huge Howard fan for decades. Fred and Will were his favorites, as well as the Wack Pack.

Ward and Danny had been working on the creation of Rand Rescue, Hell's Kitchen's first cruelty-free animal shelter. Howard and Beth, notorious animal lovers, had been working on a huge project for the North Shore Animal League for years. Howard was always a huge supporter of the LGBTQ community and gay marriage as well. Ward had handled all the arrangements of the appearance over several phone calls with Gary/Baba Booey. _I can't believe I'm talking to Baba Booey from my office with Foof in my lap!_ he thought.

His life and Danny's certainly had changed a lot since _The Immortal Iron Fist_ finally rid their world of Harold Meachum. Ward loved Danny so much! Under Ward and Danny's, mostly Ward's, leadership, Rand was slowly transforming into a different, more modern corporation. They had made Rand the first pet-friendly corporate building in Manhattan, within reason of course. This all started when Ward discovered he was a cat person. He was learning about himself all the time now.

Sudden social media genius, Danny Rand, had begun a Kickstarter Kampaign to help fund the non-profit mission. Promotion of their project led to them attending various glamorous charity events around Manhattan almost every week. Ward loved to dress Danny up and show off his amazing fiancé to New York's and therefore, the world's, finest society. Danny always managed to make any party even more fun.

The boys were becoming huge celebrities in New York, IT boys ever since the announcement of their engagement. Foofer the Fluff and Magneto were also becoming super famous New Yorkers. They had become the face/spokes animals for the charity project, not unlike Beth and Howard's, Yoda and Bianca. Ward made sure that the whole family, Danny, Foof, Mags and himself appeared together at public events and were photographed as a family.

Ward had commissioned a portrait of each pampered pet to be created by famous comic book artist, Khary Randolph. Foof's was much bigger, Ward wondered if Joy would be pissed about that - all signs pointed to yes. The paintings now hung in the hall at Rand next to the corporate portraits of Danny and himself. The lovely couple and Khary became quite friendly during the process and Khary made 2 original duplicates and donated them to the cause.

Ward had arranged the appearance on Howard Stern to promote a Sotheby's Online Auction (thank you Danny!) to benefit the Hell's Kitchen, Rand Rescue project. They were auctioning off various things, including the original Randolph portraits.

Megan loved this new side of her beautiful boss and certainly preferred looking at Ward, Danny, Foof and Mags way more than at Harold and Wendell. She occasionally brought her calico cats, 10k & Doc, to work with her, when her boss was away. They enjoyed lounging and playing around in her super sweet boss's "catified" office with huge, sunny windows.

Ward had done a segment on _"My Cat From Hell"_ about Rand's pet-friendly policy. Jackson Galaxy, "The Cat Whisperer", volunteered to transform Ward's office into a cat-friendly but professional looking space with an elevated "cat superhighway". Danny thought this was getting a little crazy and sometimes wondered what kind of monster he had created. Then he meditated on how sad, lonely and abusive both of their lives were before they found each other again and everything just seemed right.

The night before the show, Ward was all nerves and couldn't think about sleep. He ran on the high end treadmill in Joy's home gym, with his headphones and white basketball shorts on, scanning news. Danny and Foof were waiting for him in Joy's luxurious bed, watching a "Charmed" marathon. It was brand new to Danny. Mags snored in the corner from his doggy bed, lined with Joy's terry cloth robe.

Danny had a huge thing for Cole Turner/Julian McMahon, he was like a tan, deliciously _E-Vill_ Ward. He sometimes liked to fantasize about being sandwiched between the two suave, 6'2", brunette, Leo's. It usually involved Ward's desk in some way with him nude and them fully dressed in designer suits. He was getting turned on, causing his dick to ache and Ward was all a wreck. Danny's instincts wanted to deal with the stress by fucking it out of Ward but he knew his fiancé needed some space.

 _I've had enough of this!_ thought Foof and leapt off of Danny's crotch, causing him to grimace and yelp. He hated it when Fucker did that. Foof trotted out to where his lover was getting all sweaty in his white basketball shorts. He loved the scent of Ward permeating the room. The fur ball looked at the beautiful sight of his lover working out and swished his tail back an forth in front of the treadmill. He wasn't noticed and got all grumbly.

Ward was running faster and faster as he stared intently at some news story about a terror attack in London that was affecting Markets all around the world. His mind was only partially distracted from thinking about going to the satellite radio building in the morning and talking to millions of people. He couldn't help but think of the crazy things that Danny might say or do by accident or get tricked into. Howard was way slicker than Danny could ever dream of being. Ward was the one who was going to have to try and mentally keep up with the media genius.

Ward knew he was worrying needlessly. It was going to be fun and crazy and Danny was made for that stuff. _The Immortal Danny Rand_ was sure to charm the pants off of everyone once again. Plus, he was going to bring up TD/transcendental meditation if Danny or Howard didn't naturally. This would lead the conversation in a thoughtful, deep direction, which were his favorite kind of Howard interviews. He couldn't stop his highly intelligent mind from racing as fast as his legs. His mind just _churned_ with possible scenarios and strategies, good and bad.

_An orange blur Parkoured it's way up to the top of an elliptical machine and _LAUNCHED_ itself at it's lover's sweaty, bare chest!_

Ward _SHRIEKED!_ and Danny raced into the room naked, sporting a huge boner and a _Glowing Fist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And baba booey to y'all  
> Ok, maybe I just wanted to look at Julian!  
> The 2 of them - what a fantasy!  
> To be continued


	42. Under the Influence (Howard Stern Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Immortal Iron Fist comes to the aid of a tiny friend  
> Ward and Danny work out some stress  
> Gets a little Nawtee  
> Foof and Mags bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by: "Under the Influence" by Vanity  
> (found it on youtube-always loved her-RIP)
> 
> My empty nights, you fill them up  
> I don't know when to say I've had enough  
> Intoxicate me  
> With every kiss you've got  
> I know I must be
> 
> I must be under the influence  
> Of a four-letter word in my mind  
> You got me under the influence  
> And I'll do anything anytime

Danny stood in Joy's home gym, naked, his fist glowing and his hard-on raging. He looked down at Ward and his cat lying on the ground. Ward leapt to his knees, there were long scratches on his flat tummy and a little blood trickled out. He looked over at Foofer across the room with great concern in his eyes. Foof lay there motionless, knocked out from the pain.

 **Ward: My God Danny! I think he broke his leg! Can you help him please?** Ward begged with tears in his eyes. He tried to remember what had happened. He had his headphones on and was watching Kevin Kealy (his fav. blonde newsman) reporting breaking news about some kind of huge accident in The Holland Tunnel. Next thing he knew, he was startled by a blow to the chest. He lost his footing on the speeding treadmill and went flying off of it backwards and he saw Foof flying the other way. His body trembled with adrenaline.

Danny moved to the still, orange ball of fur. He sat down in a half-lotus position and pulled Foof gently onto his lap, in front of his erection. The luxurious fur felt wonderful against his cock. He ran his hands gently over the warm body of his fiancé's kitty(!). He felt a pretty bad break in one of the cat's hind legs. He refocused his Chi, and his palm began to glow more brightly. He gently placed it on the injured leg and channeled all of the healing energy in his huge heart into the fancy feline.

Ward was frozen and watched wide-eyed and started to breathe heavily at the beautiful vision of love and healing before him. Danny's love bathed the room in warmth. Mags was watching from the doorway and laid down, stretching his front paws out in front of him. He felt the blonde angel's love and his heart felt like it was sailing over the moon.

The large, orange Persian's entire body lit up and his bright orange fur shone like fire. Danny felt the bones repairing and any other minor health issues, including split ends, also repaired. Foofer began to move and stretched out luxuriously in Danny's lap. The whole cat's body vibrated with loud _PURRING_ , causing his dick to get even harder.

Ward had never seen Foof look so beautiful, even after he went to the high end pet salon. He was a shimmering vision of feline health and his coat looked amazing. Foof licked at Danny's still glowing hand. He smiled down at the fluff and then quickly moved the feline to the floor.

Feeling too good to feel rejected, Foofer and Magneto went to the bedroom and curled up together in Mags' doggy bed. This was a first!

The Naked Iron Fist crawled over to his fiancé and grabbed him by the back of the neck. He pulled Ward in for an aggressive, deep kiss. He ran his glowing palm over Ward's tummy and the scratches disappeared, his skin was creamy soft. He pulled Ward to his feet and tore his white shorts down. He was on his knees about to dive his mouth onto Ward's throbbing erection, when Ward put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

 **Danny: What is it baby? I really need you right now.**  
**Ward: Just, please don't fuck my brains out. Not this time. I'm just thinking about going to ** _Sirius_** in a few hours and that **_Fist_** of yours...**  
Danny smiled up at his little worrier.

 **Danny: Do you trust me?**  
**Ward: Yes I do**

Danny gently lifted Ward's white sneakered feet out of the shorts. He ran his hot hand and his hot glowing hand up the insides of Ward's legs and spread his thighs. Ward threw his head back and moaned at the sensations he was feeling on his adrenaline laced skin as his gorgeous Hero fiancé pulsed energy into his bones. He felt the tattoo on his chest starting to get a "smack itch".

 **Ward: No, it's too much.** he gasped and gripped Danny's curls in his hands.

Danny looked up with a pouty puppy face. Ward smiled down at him and pulled him to his feet and knelt before his amazing fiancé's heroic cock. Danny plunged his glowing fingers into Ward's silky hair, which caused it to radiate a warm orange glow. His other hand gripped his own unruly hair and tugged. He leaned back on a rack of fancy barbells with a clang. He moaned loudly as his lion cub ran his silky tongue slowly around his slender pelvis, he felt Ward's hair brush against his begging, rock hard, shaft and tugged harder at his curls.

Ward felt amazing sensations as Danny channeled his Chi through the back of his head and gently moved Ward's head back and forth to the rhythm of their matching heartbeats. He felt - no, he knew, that synapses in his brain were repairing. He couldn't stop his brain from thinking about more and more seemingly random stuff and yet he was totally in control of his lover's pleasure. _Am I?_ He wondered if this is what it was like for Data on Star Trek. _Star Trek? What the hell am I thinking about?_ He concentrated on focusing on Danny and sort of felt like his mind pulled all of the energy around the room into himself. His mind was suddenly clear and he felt a peace he hadn't in a long time. He turned to his lover with total focus.

Ward stood up and led The Dead Sexy Iron Fist down to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and he let Danny take his sneakers off. He then guided Danny up to the bed, laid him on his back and slid on top of him. He slowly rubbed his throbbing cock against Danny's and kissed Danny deeply, cradling his angel face in his hands. Danny moaned into the soft, slow kiss and felt a calmness flow from Ward's tongue to his. He felt like he hadn't breathed in days when he let out a stress filled sigh. He ran his fading, glowing hand over the creamy skin on Ward's back. The glow completely faded as the lovers rolled around in the luxurious sheets and no one's brains got fucked out, they got fucked in.

Ward was finally able to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go grabbing Ward's neck again! Why can't I stop?  
> "Heroic Cock" that made me laugh!  
> hmmm - perhaps Billy Billions is becoming "IQ Lad"!  
> My 9 year old son said he liked this song! 9 year olds are the harshest critics, if you didn't know.


	43. *Song List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of songs for this work.

Chapter 10 (My Hero): "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendes

Chapter 11 (The Daniel): "Cake by the Ocean" (clean) by DNCE

Chapter 12 (Electric Feel): "Electric Feel" by MGMT 

Chapter 13 Same as Ch. 12

Chapter 14 (Immigrant): "Immigrant Song" by Trent Reznor, Atticus Ross and Karen O

Chapter 15 (Fight! ...): "The Fight Song" by Marilyn Manson

Chapter 16 (The Tombs): "Locked & Loaded" by Godsmack

Chapter 17 

Chapter 18 

Chapter 19 (Alive): "Alive" by Sia

Chapter 20 (A DJ Saved My Life) "Last Night a D. J. Saved My Life" by Indeep/D. J. Delight

Chapter 21 (Threshold/Ward & Colleen 1): "I Wanna Get High" by Cypress Hill

Chapter 22 (I'm Bad/Ward & Colleen 2): "I'm Bad" by LL Cool J

Chapter 23 (Dead Wrong/Ward & Colleen 3): "Dead Wrong" by The Nortorious B.I.G. and Eminem

Chapter 24 (Dive/Ward & Colleen 4): "Dive (Live At Pine Street Theatre)" by Nirvana

Chapter 25 (Ave Satanas/Ward & Colleen 5): "Ave Satanas" by Venom, Inc.

Chapter 26 (Snakecharmer/Ward & Colleen 6): "Snakecharmer" by Rage Against the Machine

Chapter 27 (Two Hearts One Dragon 1): "Love Don't Change" by Jeremih

Chapter 28 (Two Hearts One Dragon 2): "Falling Away From Me" by Korn

Chapter 29 (Bachelor Party Part 1): "The Chairman's Intent" by Action Bronson

Chapter 30 (Justify My Love/Bachelor Party 1.5): "Justify My Love" by Madonna

Chapter 31 (Willy Wagtail/Bachelor Party 2): "Stroke Me" by Mickey Avalon

Chapter 32 (Penis Anyone?/Comic Con 1): "Slut Like You" by Pink

Chapter 33 (Like a Boss!/Comic Con 2): "Galway Girl" by Ed Sheeran

Chapter 34 (#wiener/Comic Con 3): "Shake That" by Eminem and Nate Dogg

Chapter 35 (Battle of Azure Bay/Comic Con 4): "Azure" by Paul Kalkbrenner

Chapter 36 (Call Me Naive/Comic Con 5): "Love Etc." by Pet Shop Boys

Chapter 37 (Jet Boys!/Vegas Wedding 1): "Jet Boy Jet Girl" by The Damned (live) 

Chapter 38 (Magneto Part 1): "How Bizarre (Mix)" by OMC

Chapter 39 (Foofer Hates Danny/Foofer the Fluff 1): "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness

Chapter 40 (Always/Foofer the Fluff 2): "Always (2009 Mix)" by Erasure

Chapter 41 (P**sy Liquor/Howard Stern 1): "Pussy Liquor" by Rob Zombie

Chapter 42 (Under the Influence/Howard Stern 2): "Under the Influence" by Vanity (RIP Girl!)


End file.
